Gundam Seed Destiny Remake
by DeathBloodBass
Summary: This is a remake of Gundam Seed Destiny. Added elements of Gundam Zeta into it, and filling in some gaps. Note: Prologues been changed a bit.
1. Characters

**Gundam Seed Destiny Remake**

 **New Characters**

 **Note: This series is my Revised version of Gundam Seed Destiny, also I cancelled by Gundam Seed Destiny Ultimate until this series is complete.**

 **More Characters to come.**

Underline is Flashback

 _Italic is Narration, Locations, Time_

* * *

 **ZAFT**

Sally Hol - A ZAFT Red Coat and was a resident of Orb. Twin sister of Saria Hol. Pilot of the Kampher Blaze.

Gordon - A ZAFT Green Coat. Pilot of the DOM Trooper OST.

Tristan - A ZAFT Green Coat. Pilot of the GOUF Ignited.

Sayla - A ZAFT Red Coat. Pilot of the ZAKU Warrior.

Mathew Aiman - A ZAFT Green Coat and later Blue Coat. Leader of the Blue Tri Stars and creates the Blue Coat rank. Twin brother of Miguel Aiman and pilot of the BABI, GaZUOOT, and ASH.

David Copper - A ZAFT Green Coat and later Blue Coat. Wingman of the Blue Tri-Stars and creates the Blue Coat rank. Pilot of the BABI, GaZUOOT, and ASH.

Joey Ramsus - A ZAFT Green Coat and later Blue Coat. Wingman of the Blue Tri-Stars and creates the Blue Coat rank. Pilot of the BABI, GaZUOOT, and ASH.

* * *

 **Earth Alliance**

Basker Ville - Public Leader of Blue Cosmos and Djbril's second-in-command. While Djbril believes that powerful weapons and overwhelming numbers is the key for winning. Basker believes that the newly evolved Naturals pilots (Natural Coordinator) are the key to winning.

Damien Scirocco - Leader of Phantom Pain and is rumored to have participated in the Jupiter Exploration with George Glenn. He however is confirmed not to be a coordinator, despite possessing skills above them. He's been known as the Man of Jupiter. He commands Phantom Pain in space, while Neo Roanoke commands Phantom Pain on Earth.

Jason Messa - A first generation extended pilot of Phantom Pain, and eventually Shinn Asuka's rival. He was one of the few survivors of the Battle of Panama and fought the the Battle of Victoria. He shows to hatred to Coordinators as the slaughter was due to anger over JOSH-A. Pilot of the Burst Strike.

Law Le Creuset - A clone of Rau Le Creuset through unknown means. Unlike Rau, Law doesn't suffer any aging effects. Leader of the Commando Ops, White Hope. Pilot of the Blua Calamity.

Rick Dodger - An ace pilot of the Atlantic Federation and a member of White Hope. Serves as the team's recon. Pilot of the Gelb Raider.

Kagura Oakley - Younger sister of Sting Oakley and a member of White Hope. Serves as the team's front guard. Pilot of the Rot Forbidden.

Nataly Badgiruel - Twin Sister of Natarle Badgiruel and captain of a Girty-Lue class, Domino.

Henzo Hattori - Member of White Hope. Serves as the team's spy and assassin. Rumored to be a descendant of Hanzo Hattori. Pilot of the Stealth Gundam.

Saria Hol - A member of White Hope and a Orb resident. She is also twin sister of Sally Hol. Serves as the team's gunner and demolition expert. Pilot of the Artillery Gundam.

James Ralph - A member of White Hope. Serves as the team's demolition expert. Pilot of the Vengance Gundam.

* * *

 **Orb**

* * *

 **Unknown Party**

Baron Cancer - Not much known about him other than bearing a resemblance to Athrun Zala and there is a large connection between the two.


	2. Mobile Suits

**Gundam Seed Destiny Remake**

Mobile Suits/Ships/Support Units

 **Note: This series is my Revised version of Gundam Seed Destiny, also I cancelled by Gundam Seed Destiny Ultimate until this series is complete.**

 **More to come.**

Underline is Flashback

 _Italic is Narration, Locations, Time_

* * *

 **ZAFT**

 **Model number:** ZGMF-2017 **  
Code name:** GINN II **  
Unit type:** mass production general purpose mobile suit  
 **Operator(s):** ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty)  
 **First deployment:** 3 November C.E. 72  
 **Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
 **Dimensions:** overall height 19.31 meters  
 **Weight:** max gross weight 75.79 metric tons **  
Armor materials:** unknown  
 **Powerplant:** ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
 **Propulsion:** rocket thrusters  
 **Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown  
 **Fixed armaments:** 2 x MA-V7 sonic vibration swords, stored on side waist armor, hand-carried in use; shield, mounted on left shoulder  
 **Optional hand armaments:** MMI-C422 beam assault rifle/ 90mm machine gun, power rating unknown, spare e-clips/ magazines stored in shield; bazooka; M68 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle

 **History:** Although the ZAKU series replace the aging GINN series many veteran pilots prefer the usage of the GINN series as it was the first mobile suit to be used. Thus ZAFT created the GINN II with the parts of the ZAKU. The GINN II proves to be a success and serves as back-up units for the ZAFT forces.

 **Model number:** HAR-1000 **  
Code name:** Kampher Blaze **  
Unit type:** Limited Production Heavy Assault Mobile Suit  
 **Operator(s):** ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty)  
 **First deployment:** 3 November C.E. 73  
 **Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
 **Dimensions:** overall height 18.31 meters  
 **Weight:** max gross weight 75.79 metric tons **  
Armor materials:** unknown  
 **Powerplant:** ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
 **Propulsion:** rocket thrusters  
 **Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown  
 **Fixed armaments:** 2 x MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS, mounted in head; 2 x MA-M941 "Vajra" Beam Saber, stored in recharge racks in hip armor, hand-carried in use  
 **Optional hand armaments:** 2 x JP536X Giga-Launcher DR1 Multiplex, MA-SX628 "Fodio" Drill Lance; MMI-M826 "Hydra" Gatling beam cannon; MMI-M182 aerial gun-launcher; 2-barrel Secondary Cannon.

 **History:** While the DOM Trooper series failed to enter mass production stage, due to possessing mirage colloid technology, it serves as an inspiration for ZAFT to create an heavy assault unit. Thus the Lampher Blaze was created. It serves as a hit-and-run unit and infiltrator as it can be easily disassembled and reassembled in blocks allowing it to enter enemy lines with no one noticing.

* * *

 **Earth Alliance**

 **Model number:** GAT-X307  
 **Code name:** Stealth Gundam  
 **Unit type:** Experimental Stealth Mobile Suit  
 **Operator(s):** Earth Alliance  
 **First deployment:** 6 January C.E. 72  
 **Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
 **Dimensions:** overall height 18.63 meters  
 **Weight:** max gross weight 69.52 metric tons **  
Armor materials:** Variable Phase-Shift Armor  
 **Powerplant:** Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor, 8826 kW  
 **Propulsion:** rocket thrusters  
 **Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Mirage Colloid stealth system  
 **Fixed armaments:** Beam Shuriken, mounted on left forearm, a wire is attached thus can be used as a yo-yo; "Trikeros" offense/defense system, mounts 50mm high-energy beam rifle, beam saber, lancer darts, mounted on right arm  
 **Optional hand armaments:** 2x "Gerbera Straight" Katana

 **History:** This unit's PSA remains online when in its cloaked state, thus solving the weakness. It is given to Henzo Hattori, who can use this suit to it's fullest potential.

 **Model number:** GAT-X303  
 **Code name:** Artillery Gundam  
 **Unit type:** Prototype Long-Range Artillery Mobile Suit  
 **Operator(s):** Earth Alliance  
 **First deployment:** 6 January C.E. 72  
 **Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
 **Dimensions:** overall height 19.67 meters  
 **Weight:** max gross weight 102.31 metric tons **  
Armor materials:** Variable Phase-Shift Armor  
 **Powerplant:** Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor, 8826 kW  
 **Propulsion:** rocket thrusters  
 **Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown;  
 **Fixed armaments:** 3x "Schlag" 150mm High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon, mounted on backpack; 2x Shoulder shield, mounts 30 missiles; 90mm Heavy Machine Gun, mounted on right forearm; Napalm Flamethrower, mounted on left forearm; 2x Beam sabers, mounted on hips and can be used as bayonets  
 **Optional hand armaments:** Shield, mounts "Kaefer Zwei" 125mm dual ram cannon, mounted on right arm; 350mm Gun Launcher and 94mm High-energy Rifle, combine into Anti-Armor Shotgun or Hyper Impulse Long-Range Sniper Rifle.

 **History:** It was design to surpass the range of any other know mobile suits. Saria Hol is the pilot of the unit.

 **Model number:** GAT-X309  
 **Code name:** Vengence Gundam  
 **Unit type:** Anti-Ship Mobile Suit - Combat Specialist Mobile Suit  
 **Operator(s):** Earth Alliance  
 **First deployment:** 6 January C.E. 72  
 **Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
 **Dimensions:** overall height 18.67 meters  
 **Weight:** max gross weight 79.28 metric tons **  
Armor materials:** Variable Phase-Shift Armor  
 **Powerplant:** Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor, 8826 kW  
 **Propulsion:** rocket thrusters  
 **Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; armor ejection  
 **Fixed armaments:** 2x Linear Cannons, mounted on shoulder; 2x 75 mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS "Igelstellung", 1x Beam sword  
 **Optional hand armaments:** 1x 57mm high-energy beam rifle; 2x twin linked Beam Gattling guns shield; 2x Vibro assault knife, mounted on legs

 **History:** A unit design for anti-ship combat and after ejecting its armor transform into a special combat unit. Piloted by James Ralph.

* * *

 **Orb**

* * *

 **Unknown Party**


	3. Opening 1

**Gundam Seed Destiny Remake**

Opening 1

* * *

(Play Ignited by TM Revolution)

The hangar door opens. We see flashes of the Core Splendor and the Strike Noir. The cockpits have the GUNDAM acronym on their screens as their pilots press some buttons. The two machines launch from their respective ships as the Core Splendor combines with the Chest Flyer, Leg Flyer and the Force. The Force Impulse poses with the moon in the back. A logo appears: _Gundam SEED Destiny._

Shinn, Kira, and Athrun stand in wreckage of a city as the sun sets.

We see an image with Law, Rey and Chairman Durandal.

We see images of Miriallia as a freelance photographer, Cagalli in front of the Strike Rouge ISWP, Lacus and Meer singing, Kira as a baby inside one of the many artificial wombs.

Shot of the bridge crews of the Minerva are shown.

Rey and Luna's ZAKU's along with Gordon's Dom and Sally's Kampher are equipped the Blaze Wizard, Gunner Wizard, Knight Wizard and Phantom Wizard respectively.

The four Mobile Suits launch into space as Shinn enters the Core Splendor with a salute.

We see images of Sting, Stella and Auel with the Chaos, Gaia and Abyss Gundams; Jason and his Burst Strike each with different packs; Law, Rick and Kagura with the Blua Calamity, Gelb Raider, and Rot Forbidden Gundams; Luna, Rey and Tristan with their ZAKUs; Mathew, David and Joey with their BABIs doing a triangle attack; Sally, Gordon and Tristan with their Kampher, Dom, and Gouf; Yzak, Dearka and Heine with with their ZAKUs; Mayu and her Messala; Athrun with his Savior Gundam. Quick flashes of Captain Gladys and Yolan, Vino and Meyrin and the Core Splendor taking off.

The Impulse pulls out its knives and twirls them before striking a pose.

A scene of Stella and Shinn hugging in space is shown with a shadowed Destiny Gundam in the background.

The Blast Impulse fires its Missile Launchers before turning and firing its four railguns.

We see Athrun, Meer, Lunamaria and Cagalli with the shadowed Infinite Justice in the background, Then Murrue, Aisha, and Andrew with the Archangle in the background.

The Sword Impulse combines its Excalibur beam swords before twirling them and striking a pose.

We see Kira, Lacus, Scirocco, and Ulen Hibiki with the shadowed Strike Freedom in the background.

The Impulse and Burst Strike duel as Jason and Shinn stare face-to-face.

The Minerva fly through space and descend upward with the Blaze ZAKU Phantom, Gunner ZAKU Warrior, Savior and the Force Impulse. The final scene shows Luna, Athrun, Shinn and Rey with their Mobile suits in the background.


	4. Prologue Phase

**Gundam Seed Destiny Remake**

Prologue: Scirocco

 **Note: This series is my Revised version of Gundam Seed Destiny, also I cancelled by Gundam Seed Destiny Ultimate until this series is complete.**

Underline is Flashback

* * *

 **Onogoro Island**

 **Orb Union  
June 15, C.E. 71**

A fleet of Earth Alliance battleships fire a volley of missiles before deploying their squadrons **GAT-01 Strike Daggers** and some **GAT-01A1 Daggers (105 Daggers)**. Orb quickly retaliate by sending in the Archangel and their teams of MBF-M1 M1 Astrays. The ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam launches out of the Archangel and heads for the front lines.

 **Note: You probably already know what happened to Shinn and his family let's go to the scene that happened around that time...**

Azrael notice that the Earth Alliance the not making any progress against the Orb defense line. "We haven't taken over their military HQ yet? Isn't that kinda strange?."

The EA Admiral turns to Azrael. "That main problem is the new machines you're so proud of aren't working well as you thought." This got Azrael seriously disturbed.

"Connect me to the Celestia!", Azrael orders the comm. officer shocking the Admiral.

"Wait, you brought them here? I thought they were off to Victoria Base?", the admiral said in shock.

"True, they could easily taken the base back without damaging the mass driver, but seeing how strong Orb is I brought them along as backup.", Azrael explains.

* * *

 _Orb HQ..._

The staff members notice a number of their defense lines have suddenly been wiped out.

"The eighth mobile suit team has been wiped out!"

"We lost contact with the third tank battalion!"

"What the hell is going on? Why are we suddenly losing rank?!", Cagalli demands.

"Ma'am, a survivor of the eighth mobile suit team reports that a team of five units are breaking our lines!", the comm. officer reports.

"What, just five units?!", Cagalli said in shock.

* * *

A team of five EA mobile suits consisting of a 105 Dagger and four Strike Daggers continue to plow through enemy lines.

"Commander Law, we have enemy forces surrounding our position.", one of the Dagger pilots report.

"Right, we'll take cover in those ruins and form a defensive circle. Team 2 should be with us shortly.", Law orders. Just in time Team 2 consisting of two **GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger** and two **GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger (Fortresta Mode).** Law notice their squad leader is missing. "Where's Captain Scirocco?"

"He said he has some business to take care of.", the Buster Dagger answers.

"What could be more important than this?", Law questions. "In any case form a defensive circle. After the enemy retreats we press forward."

The Buster Daggers sets up two Heavy Repeating Beam Gun for the Strike Daggers to use, while the Long Daggers prepares the Battery Packs for the gun.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Orb City..._

A man was quickly putting important papers and his laptop inside the briefcase, as the battle is getting nearer. He however stopped when he hears a gun click.

"Going somewhere, Emito?", the gunner asks.

Emito turns and sees a purple haired man wearing an EA Officer uniform.

"Damien Scirocco.", Emito said in horror.

"Why so afraid? Weren't we friends when we took part of the Jupiter Exploration together with George Glenn, Ulen Hibiki, and many others? Until you and many others betrayed us.", Scirocco said. "Now, tell me why are you here? And where in your Emperor?"

"N...Nothing?! I don't know nothing?!", Emito whimpers. Paptimus stops and finds a photo of Cagalli and Emito's gun on the ground. This got him to connect the dots.

"You came here to kill Hibiki's daughter.", Scirocco said as Emito secretly reach for his second gun.

"What makes you say that?", Emito asks in fear.

"You were not among the traitors that attacked Mendel Colony and killed everyone there. Not only that the media states that Blue Cosmos was the attacker.", Scirocco explains.

"You're right. I bribed the press to tell those lies.", Emito said dropping his act and point his gun at Scirocco, but Scirocco reacts fast and shoots him in the head.

"I fear it won't be long until the twins knows the truth, but will they accept the whole story?", Scirocco asks himself in concern before leaving.

* * *

 _Back on the battlefield..._

Law and his team successfully ward off the Orb forces surrounding them, but before they could go further the notice the EA fleet firing signal flares.

"Already, but we're almost there.", a Strike Dagger pilot complained.

"Well, there's no helping it. Orders are orders and as soldiers we have to obey them.", Law said as he leads his team to withdrawal. Just as they fly over the abandoned port, Law stops his machine.

"What's the matter, Law?", the Duel Dagger pilot asks.

"I sense an dying lifeforce. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up.", Law said as he lands his machine. His teammates return to their ship.

"The captain is bringing another stray to the team.", a Strike Dagger pilot said.

"Well we did attack first, so it's only fair we take responsibility.", a Buster Dagger pilot replies.

Law exits out of his unit and finds a bloodied girl with a missing right arm. He gently picks her up and looks over her dead parents bodies. "Looks like you were the lucky one.", Law said before carrying her to his Dagger.

* * *

Arthur Note: As you can see this is a remake of Gundam Seed Destiny with some elements from Gundam Zeta. While I did like the original Destiny series there were some thing I did not like about it.

1\. Shinn the main protagonist didn't have a proper archrival in the series. Athrun and Kira don't count. And potential one's like Auel or Sting were killed off rather easily.

2\. Both Kira and Athrun are nearly invincible, so I created some new characters capable in combating them equally. I mean Kira in the older Freedom easily overpowered the ZAFT, EA, and Orb force all at once in one episode.

3\. I thought it was unfair for Kira being the only "Complete" Ultimate Coordinator. So there will be others like him coming soon.


	5. Phase 1: Angry Eyes

**Gundam Seed Destiny Remake**

Phase 1: Angry Eyes

 **Note: This series is my Revised version of Gundam Seed Destiny, also I cancelled by Gundam Seed Destiny Ultimate until this series is complete.**

Underline is Flashback

* * *

 _Cosmic Era 72._

 _One and half years of grim war between Earth and PLANTs ended following the space battle at Jachin Due. The two sides forged a peace treaty amid the ruins of Junius Seven. A place of unprecedented tragedy during the war. The former enemies pledged themselves to work for mutual understanding and to make every effort possible to maintain peace. As a result, the world once more on the path of stability._

* * *

 **Armory One, Lagrange Point 4**  
 **Spaceport**  
 **October 2, C.E. 73**

A shuttle enters the PLANTs spaceport and among the passengers was Cagalli Yula Athha herself along with her bodyguard Alex Dino.

* * *

 _Armory One Military Facility..._

Sixteen-year-old ZAFT pilot Lunamaria Hawke was riding in a jeep to the Zaft base Armory One. She was enjoying the feeling of the wind rushing through her red hair. Luna's hair wasn't regular red hair. It was a very dark shade of red almost a light purple. She was wearing a red zaft uniform. Unlike most pilots she had the uniform tailored so she could wear her bright pink mini-skirt.

"Look out" shouted Vino, the driver. As he screamed he maneuvered the jeep out of the way of the leg of a newly created Kampher Blaze. If Vino had been any slower the foot of the mobile suit would have crushed the jeep.

"What the hell?", Lunamaria said shaking her head. "This is a mess."

"It can't be helped. It's been a while, since we've done anything like this.", Vino said still driving. "Everyone's a rookie here, like us. But all this means that the Minerva is just about ready to go."

Elsewhere a transport chopper flies towards the base where many political members and high ranking officers are waiting. Rey Za Burrel sees the chopper and smiles knowing who is in it. The chopper lands and Gilbert Durandal walks out. Durandal sees Rey saluting and smiles seeing how much Rey has grown.

* * *

 _Spaceport..._

Cagalli Yula Athha, and Athrun Zala moved through the corridor from their shuttle, heading into the spaceport terminal.

"Are you sure that outfit is appropriate?" Athrun asked, glancing towards her attire. "Tell me you at least brought a dress with you."

"What does it matter what I'm wearing?" Cagalli replied, clad in the standard attire of an Orb Government official. "Isn't this fine?"

"For something like this, a little bit of acting never hurts." he replied. "You know this, already. Don't pretend to be someone you're not, but you don't want them to think you're an amateur. This is an unofficial visit, never forget that you are now a ruler of Orb."

Both Athrun and Cagalli notice a large crown of people looking at the new ZAFT carrier, Gondwana-Class. The two overheard some of them insulting the Naturals.

"It's hard to believe that the PLANTS were able to build it to completion is just two years.", Athrun states.

"True, but from the looks of it. It appears to be a carrier than a battleship.", Cagalli notes noticing a lack of weaponry.

Athrun sees a group of four and notice something odd. A ditzy-looking blond haired girl, a younger boy with blue hair, an older green haired male, and apparently their Guardian, who is a blond hair man. The blond man turns and sees Athrun staring, causing him to look away.

They soon reached one of the large lifts that would take them into the heart of the colony. There waiting for them are two ZAFT counsel members. As they waited for the elevator to reach its destination, Cagalli have a chat with the counsel members, "So tomorrow's ceremony marks the first launch of new ship since the war ended. They're well aware of what I came here to discuss, so it's strange that they're holding the ceremony now in this place."

"That's true, but remember we were the ones that requested a meeting at their earliest convenience Representative Athha," Athrun reminded the blonde. "I suspect that Chairman Durandal chose this location for our benefit. Perhaps he thought it would attract less attention than a visit to the PLANT homeland?"

Cagalli had to nod in consent of this as the elevator finally became illuminated by sunlight from outside the window. Cagalli looks on in amazement at how beautiful the PLANT really is, while Athrun looked grim due to bad memories.

* * *

 _Base Main Office..._

Both Cagalli and Athrun enters the office.

"Ah, Princess. So good to see you." Durandal politely said, greeting Cagalli and her entourage. "I appreciate that you travel suck a long distance just to meet me."

"No, I should be thanking you for fitting us to your busy schedule to meet with me, Chairman Durandal." Cagalli said as the two shook hands.

"How are things in Orb?" Durandal asked as the two of them moved towards the couches in the room. "I understand that many problems have been resolved after you became the representative, Princess. And at a young age as well. As a friend, I am happy for you and to be honest a little envious."

"I still have a lot to learn. I'm a still from my father's level." Cagalli admitted modestly, taking her seat.

"Now. What could this urgent matter be that would require you to come here in secret?" Durandal asked, ending the small talk. "From what I've heard from our ambassadors, it's a complicated matter that you wish to discuss. ?"

"Personally, I don't really see it that complicated. But I have yet to receive a clear response from your administration on this matter," Cagalli answered. "My nation has made repeated requests that you cease the use of Orb's technology and human resources for your own military purposes."

* * *

 _In the city..._

As the meeting takes place, a the same group of four that Athrun saw were walking along casually. The girl had only paused for a moment to gaze at her reflection in a nearby window and then, as lead man had stated, play the part of a ditzy airhead and that he's not good with kids which the two boys take as and insult.

"Stella, hurry it up or we'll leave you behind.", the man said walking ahead with the boys following as Stella continues to dance. She however wasn't watching where she was going and accidentally bumps into someone.

"You okay?," a male voice asked.

The girl looked to see a dark haired boy with crimson eyes looking at her with a concern look. The boy is none other than Shinn Asuka. Stella briefly glares at him and runs off leaving Shinn confused. Shinn's friend behind him then said something unnecessary.

"You grabbed her rack, didn't you?", the boy teases. Shinn face turns red and freaks looking at his hands. "You lucky, pervert. First, it was Lunamaria and now that girl." The boy then walks off.

"I didn't! Honest! Yolan!", Shinn screams before picking up his things and chase after him. "Besides I can still feel the pain from Luna's slap."

* * *

 _Armory One..._

Seeing how long the meeting has been going, Durandal decides to continue with it, while touring the base at the same time. As Cagalli and Durandal talked, Athrun couldn't help but notice the large number of new mobile suits, among them the **ZAKUs Series** , **AMA-953 BABI, TFA-4DE GAZuOOT, TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hound** , **UMF/SSO-3 ASH, HAR-1000 Kampher Blaze, and ZGMF-2017 GINN II**. He couldn't help but wonder how close ZAFT was to violating the Treaty of Junius Seven, but then again he heard rumors the the EA have been doing some shady business a few months after the war and suspect the ZAFT heard the rumors as well.

"You are a woman of great courage, Princess. You've gained it when piloting a mobile suit in the last war." Durandal complimented. "And you are the successor to the Lion of Orb, Lord Uzumi. The man who held onto his country's ideal until the very end, without giving into pressure. What do you believe we should do with the condition the world is in now? I'm sure you already know the answer."

"We will protect and maintain our ideals of our nation. It's as simple as that." Cagalli replied.

"We will not attack another nation," Durandal continued softly where Cagalli had trailed off. "We will not allow another nation to attack us. And will not intervene in the conflicts of other nations, correct?"

Cagalli nodded her head. "Yes."

"Then we believe in the same noble sentiments. If possible, that would be the best way. But it is not possible without power. Even you, Princess...No, you of all people should understand that best. Isn't that why Orb maintains full military facilities?"

"Please do me a favor and stop calling me, Princess," Cagalli asks a little irritated.

"Representative Athha, forgive me," he said with a slight bow. "However, I must wonder: what exactly are you afraid of? Is it because of the pressure from the Atlantic Federation? They accuse Orb is providing military aid to us regardless of the treaty?"

"But there is no evidence to prove any of that." Durandal continued. "Everyone knows that we welcome refugees from Orb with open arms knowing full we the Atlantic Federation will just slaughter them after the battle in your homeland."

Cagalli looks down sadly remembering her father's sacrifice.

"You should understand that in order to make a living here they had to apply their techinal skills. How else are they going to support their family.", Durandal explains. Cagalli knows full well that there is truth in what the Chairman said.

"But still too much strength will only invite another war!" Cagalli argued.

"No, Princess. Power is necessary because there will always be conflict. I depends on who makes the first shot.", Durandal said calmly, when suddenly the base's alarms went off.

* * *

 _At the same time during the tour..._

As soon as the girl had caught up with the others, they were picked up by a Z.A.F.T. jeep and driven to a hangar in Armory One and then simply let in with the swipe of a key card.

"I must admit. That Scirocco guy thinks every step ahead, right Jason.", Auel said entering the hanger.

"Well he is a True Coordinator, the EA ultimate soldiers. But guys like him are extremely rare, thus the Extended Project the made.", Jason said. "By the way, I'm am higher ranking than you and your CO, so call me lieutenant or I'll use that word on you." This cause Auel to cringe a bit and apologize.

Jason looks ahead to the hanger and sees the guards and engineers are none the wiser. He also sees the **ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam** , **ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam** , and **ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam.** Jason give a thumbs up and the disguised EA soldier unzipped the bag and passed out the weapons inside. Sting armed himself with two assault rifles. Auel armed himself with a pair of submachine guns. Stella takes a long combat knife and a handgun with an extended clip. Lastly, Jason takes two handguns and some grenades. He then looks at Stella.

"Just to let you know. A dress is not well suited for combat. Take Cagalli for example.", Jason jokes, causing Cagalli outside to sneeze. "We'll handle the rest, return to the ship." The EA soldiers salute and leaves. "Go!"

Jason throws a grenade and this three teammates immediately charge in and kill or heavily wound anyone that was in the room with extreme precision and accuracy. Jason throws one last grenade finishing the last of the resistance. Finding the area clear Jason orders the extended to jump into the new mobile suits. He stops and notice a fourth mobile suit in the hanger.

"What the? Intel said nothing about a fourth model.", Jason said.

"What does it matter? I beats riding with us.", Sting said.

"That's true.", Jason admits before running to the forth model and starts it up. "Remember to deactivate the self-destruct sequence first."

 **MOBILE SUIT NEO OPERATION SYSTEM**  
 **Generation**  
 **Unrestricted**  
 **Network**  
 **Drive**  
 **Assault**  
 **Module**  
 **G.U.N.D.A.M.**  
 **_Ver.2.5.3 Rev.07_**  
 **Z.A.F.T.**

Jason sees the name of this model unit; **GAT-X205 Burst Strike Gundam**. Jason finds it ironic that he is now using the successor of the unit the EA traitor once piloted. However this unit suits him as he prefers a balance type model.

The four finishes necessary system adjustments they need and the four mobile suits start standing upright. After doing so Phase Shift Armor activate and they start moving them out. None of them noticed that one of the technicians had survived just long enough to crawl over to a console and sound the alarm until it was too late.

* * *

 _Armory One..._

Cagalli, Athrun, and Durandal looks in confusion when they hear the alarm. As a large number of ZAFT soldiers hurry to the hanger where the four models are located. A moment later, the hangar explodes and emerging from the flaming wreckage was the Burst Strike, Gaia, Chaos, and Abyss. One of the mechanics was in shock at what he saw.

"Burst? Gaia? Chaos? Abyss?", he said in shock seeing them attacking.

"Take out the hangers first. Do not let them move their mobile suit out.," Jason orders. "I'll deal with the ones already activated."

The three mobile suits fired on the nearby hangars, destroying them. Many mobile suits were destroyed in an instant, along with dozens of ZAFT personnel. ZAFT quickly launch their **ZGMF-1017 GINN** s, **AMF-101 DINN** s, and GaZUOOTs.

Athrun and Cagalli caught a glace at the Abyss blowing up a hanger and realize what it was, a Gundam. Chaos fires a volley of missiles destroying several hangers.

The Burst Strike cuts down a GINN with its beam sabers and takes hold of one its bazooka. And fires it straight towards a **ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R** where Rey and Lunamaria happens to be nearby. Rey quickly pushes himself and Lunamaria to the ground as the GuAIZ R explodes knocking down a Red Zaku and White Zaku.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

"Quickly. Get her to a shelter!", Durandal orders.

A soldier nods. "This way," he said to Cagalli and her group. Durandal then start delivering orders the the soldiers among them deploying the **LHM-BB01 Minerva**. While racing towards the shelter Athrun sees the Burst Strike cutting a GINN in half. Athrun grabs Cagalli and takes cover from the explosion in a hanger, but their guide hadn't been so lucky and got caught in it. A GINN and GuAIZ R open fire on the Burst Strike firing back with two GINN machine guns.

"This way!" Athrun said, grabbing Cagalli and rushing away from the battling mobile suits. However, Gaia suddenly appears in front of them from behind a hangar. Overhead, a DINN fires on the Gaia, but it jumps away and the shots ends up hitting a building.. Athrun rushes Cagalli behind a truck for shelter.

"Damn it!" Athrun said seeing that every path is a battlefield.

"But why?!" Cagalli said to herself. "Why is this happening?!"

The Gaia, meanwhile, had leaps into the air and slicesthe DINN in two with wing-mounted beam blades. The DINN's upper half crashes into a nearby hanger, and exploded, destroying the hangar and tossing a ZAKU Warrior to the ground. A Burst Strike armed with a GuAIZ beam rifle shoots down a GuAIZ R and a **ZGMF-515 CGUE**. The Gaia transforms back to mobile suit mode and starts firing on hangers with its beam rifle.

Seeing this, Athrun realizes the whoever are piloting the Gundams are no amateurs and are easily overwhelming the defense force. Knowing the they cannot escape on foot, Athrun had one choice left.

"Come on!" he said, pulling Cagalli towards the ZAKU.

* * *

 _The Minerva..._

"Standby to launch Impulse _._ ", echoed the voice of Meyrin Hawke, the mobile suit controller and communications officer for the _Minerva_. " Pilot to Core Splendor. Sword Module selected. Opening Silhouette Hangar 2. Silhouette Flyer, standby for launch."

As she spoke, a container opened, and a backpack module attached to a small aircraft was loaded into the Minerva's specially designed central catapult. "Platform setup complete. Central catapult online, opening airtight shutters. Emergency crew, standby at launch stations. Raise central catapult to launch position. Core Splendor, all systems online, initiate launch sequence. Hatch opened, linear launch system engaged. Catapult power level normal. Course clear, Core Splendor, go ahead, launch."

Following the clearance, the pilot of the Core Splendor push the controls forward, and the small fighter flies free of the Minerva's central catapult.

"Catapult engaged _._ ", continues Meyrin. "Please deploy Silhouette Flyer _._ " Following the Core Splendor's launch was the Silhouette Flyer and its accompanying backpack module. "Now, deploy chest flyer." Another object was loaded into the catapult and launched, this one looking like a mobile suit's torso, everything from the waist up. "Deploy leg flyer." A final object was loaded into the catapult and launched, this time the legs of a mobile suit.

* * *

 _Armory One..._

Athrun leads Cagalli into the ZAKU's cockpit, and the duo quickly climbs into the green mobile suit. Athrun immediately jumps into the pilot's chair as he was the only one who can pilot a ZAFT mobile suit. Cagalli was concern as Athrun gave up his military life after the last war. Athrun powers up the ZAKU and it rise to its feet.

Stella spotted the moving ZAKU almost immediately, and she frowned.

"What now?" she questions, raising Gaia's rifle and firing. But the ZAKU nimbly dodge her shot. "What?"

Maneuvered with the skills of a clear veteran, the ZAKU moved forward and tackles Gaia with its shield. Stella stumble back, losing her rifle in the process. Jason takes notice of this and realize the pilots is a veteran instead of a rookie.

"I guess even this backwater place have some hot shots here.", Jason said as he picks up the Gaia's rifle.

"Bastard," she said, drawing one of the Gaia's beam sabers, but Jason lands his unit in front of her.

"I'll handle this. You deal with the rest.", Jason said return the rifle to Stella. The Gaia heads to another location as the Burst Strike draws it's beam saber and charge. Seeing the enemy unit changing towards him, Athrun draws out the ZAKU's beam tomahawk. The two clash, hitting each other's shield. The Burst then throws a surprise kick to the Zaku causing it to stumble back slightly. "You may be a good pilot, but it won't do you any good your mobile suit can't keep up with your reaction speed." The Burst draws out it's second saber and force the ZAKU on the defensive.

"Damn! It's time like these that I wish I still have the **ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam**.", Athrun grumbles struggling to fight back. The Burst eventually overpower the ZAKU and successfully cuts of the ZAKU's left forearm. Sting lands the Chaos being the ZAKU and was about to deal the finishing blow, suddenly, several missiles hit the Chaos's back, preventing him from pursuing as he turns to see what hit him.

A small fighter flies past him, catching him off-guard. But overhead were the upper body and legs of a mobile suit, following after the fighter. The fighter suddenly folded up, and the legs flew towards it, the fighter slowing down slightly and docking with them, the legs spreading apart as it did so. The leg-fighter combination then flew forward, and docked with the upper body ahead of it, forming a complete mobile suit. Sting and Jason were too caught off-guard by the unconventional machine to stop it, and Stella and Auel were busy elsewhere.

Then, a backpack detached from a small plane and flew towards the newly combined mobile suit, attaching to its back. The backpack was visually comprised of a fairly small backpack proper, two wings, and a pair of anti-ship swords. The mobile suit's Phase Shift armor activated, turning it white and red as it drew the swords and landed before them.

It combined the swords into a double anti-ship sword and spun it about, wielding it in both hands as beam blades flashed to life.

Everyone stare in surprise at the new mobile suit.

"There's a fifth unit and it can separate into multiple components?", Jason said in shock.

Inside the Impule the pilot is none other then Shinn Asuka.

"Why is this happening?" asked Shinn Asuka. "Are trying to start another one? Another war?!"

The Sword Impulse Gundam lunges forward, readying to cut through the Burst Strike with its combined Excalibur swords.

 _"_ _No, Princess. Strength is a necessity. There will always be conflict."_


	6. Phase 2: Those Who Call for War

**Gundam Seed Destiny Remake**

Phase 2: Those Who Call For War

 **Note: This series is my Revised version of Gundam Seed Destiny, also I cancelled by Gundam Seed Destiny Ultimate until this series is complete.**

Underline is Flashback

* * *

 **Armory One, Lagrange Point 4**  
 **Military Base**  
 **October 2, C.E. 73**

Jason looks straight at the Impulse and notice how it looks similar to the Strike. Jason briefly wonders if this pilot is as good as the late Kira Yamato had been. While he may have bested the simulation Yamato, he always questions Kira's true strength.

" _Why is this happening?_ " Jason hears Shinn's voice thru the comm.. " _Are trying to start another one? Another war?!_ " With that, the Impulse charges at Gaia with its double swords.

 _Starting another war? He must be at the same age when Yamato first piloted._ Jason chuckles questioning if this was fate or a coincidence as Stella ducks under twin swings from the newcomer, leaping back and firing her CIWS at him. He didn't attempt to dodge or defend, letting his armor take it, and retaliates with a beam rifle. Jason sees that the pilots prefers a full frontal strike method. Sting and Auel joins the fight with Stella, but even they are unable to make a difference.

"Dammit, the suit came at the wrong time. Their suit's power is probably at 25% now.", Jason said as the Impulse throws one of its sword towards the Gaia like a boomerang. The Gaia blocks it with the shield, but the impact forces it back. "Sting, Auel, Stella fall back, I'll deal with him myself get the other mobile suits off my back." Jason charges his Burst Strike towards the Impule.

* * *

 _Outside of Armory One..._

Outside of the colony unknown to the ZAFT a ship cloaked in Mirage Colloid closed in on the ZAFT spaceport and nearby vessels. Inside the ship pilot's lounge.

A blonde hair man wearing a white suit, with his face shadowed was playing with a familiar mask. A shot, brown hair man wearing a blue and grey suit sees him doing so.

"You know Law, I don't see why you are wearing that thing.", the pilot said.

"Hard to say, Rick. Is it guilt? Is it because of my blood? Or is it because I merely want to hide my facial scars.", Law answers grabbing the mask and putting it back on. "I might never find the answer."

A long, dark purple hair woman wearing a white and gold suit was reading a novel, but listen in the conversation.

" _Attention! Pilots report to your mobile suits for preparation to sortie,_ " a voice over the intercom said.

"Let's move, team!", Law said as they stop what they're doing, grab their helmets and head for the hanger.

Aboard the hidden **Girty Lue** , Admiral Scirocco glanced at his watch. By now, the Lieutenant Jason and the others should have stolen the machines and would soon be making their escape. "Sir, Team White Hope are ready to launch." one of the Girty Lue's officers said.

Scirocco nods. "Activate Gottfrieds. Load missile tubes with Sledgehammers. Target the port side **Nazca-class**. Disengage Mirage Colloid as we open fire. Engine to the maximum! Stay sharp people, we're doing the hard part as the ZAFT pilots are veterans. Captain Nataly, if you would please."

The woman nods and makes the command. "Gottfrieds, fire!"

The _Girty Lue_ 's Gottfrieds fire, destroying the Nazca-Class with on shot. The _Girty Lue_ 's Mirage Colloid deactivated as it let loose a barrage of missiles at the second Nazca-Class catching its attention.

"Alright launch Team White Hope! And fire another volley of missiles at the spaceport to clear a path for Law.", Scirocco orders.

In the hanger the three pilots enter three familiar mobile suit.

"Law Le Creuset. **GAT-X131B Blau Calamity Gundam** , I'm heading out!"

"Rick Dodger. **GAT-X370G Gelb Raider Gundam** , launching!"

"Kagura Oakley. **GAT-X252R Rot Forbidden Gundam** , taking off!"

The ship's hangar doors open. The Blau Calamity, Gelb Raider, and Rot Forbidden launch out of the ship. The Calamity heads for the spaceport while the Raider and Forbidden head towards the damaged Nazca-Class. The Nazca launch two GuAIZ Rs and a CGUE to confront them. From a far distance the Raider shot one of the GuAIZ R down directly towards the cockpit.

The spaceport begins to launch the Laurasia-Class warships to stop the Girty Lue, unaware that the Calamity is coming towards the port at great speed. The Calamity appears in front of one of the Laurasia-Class and fire on the bridge, causing it to lose control and crash into the dock floor. The Calamity fires another shot towards the engines of the second Laurasia-Class, causing it to crash into the spaceport control room. This brought chaos to the outside forces. The Calamity continues firing it's entire arsenal inside.

* * *

 _Armory One..._

Everyone inside feels the colony shaking. The Extended realize that their pick-up has arrive. Jason continues to give Shinn a hard time. The Burst use impressive sword skills forcing the Impulse on the defensive.

"Damn, what's with this guy?", Shinn questions as two DINNs open fire on the Burst, but the Abyss shoots them down.

"Sting, Auel, Stella! Head to the rendezvous point.", Jason orders.

"What about you?", Sting asks.

"Unlike you guys, I don't suffer any side effects and besides someone has to watch your backs.", Jason said. "In any case that new machine is something I can't ignore, I'll try to destroy it before time runs out." Jason then notice the Gaia is missing. He then realize that Stella has entered battle lust. "Dammit, now is not the time!"

The Gaia continuously attack the Impulse.

"Stella, fall back!" Jason calls out as he cuts down a GaZUOOT. "That's an order!"

"No! I can beat him! I **will** beat him!" Stella yells back as she swings her beam saber at the Impulse.

Shinn blocks the saber with one of his own and then slamms his shield into the Gaia's chest. Knocking the black machine back. " _Fine then_." Auel said with a smirk. "I'll guess you'll just stay here and **die!** "

Stella freezes. Her eyes widens as her body trembles. "Die... Am I going to die? NO! I don't want to die!" she screams, rushing towards the colony wall.

"Idiot!" Jason shouts as he kicks the Impulse. "Why the hell did you use her block word?!"

"Hey. It got her moving, didn't it?" Auel replies in his defense as he flies off with Sting.

"I'll deal with you later, Auel!", Jason vow as he continues battling the Impulse.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

A female red coat groans as she returns to consciousness. She remembers being near the hanger where the Gundams are before blacking out. Aside from some scrapes and bruises, she was fine. She got back up onto her feet and looked around.

The area was a warzone, complete with wreckage and bodies littering the area. But she could still hear the sounds of combat. The intruders will still inside Armory One. The red coat knew she need to get to a mobile suit and help stop the theives.

She starts running through the area, looking for a mobile suit that she could use. But the four intruders had been very efficient. Taking out many of the hangars before the pilots could even get to their machines.

 _'_ Come on! There has to be something they missed! _'_ she thought as she desperately searched for a usable mobile suit. _'_ I'll take anything! Even an old GINN! _'_

She then stops at the she sees. One of the limited production Kampher Blaze, lying half outside a ruined hangar. "For a unit with thin armor, it sure is tough."

She climbs into the cockpit and starts it up. After a brief moment, the Kampher have successfully powered up. The girl pulls the mobile suit back onto its feet. Everything was working properly so far. She quickly checked all of her systems; all green. She then notice this model lacks weaponry other that the CIWs, but learns that this model can carry a large arsenal of weapons and lucky for her they're all over the place.

After taking all the suit can take she hurries to the battlefield, but stops when she spots a group of ZAFT personnel trying to dig out a pair of ZAKUs from underneath a pile of debris. She sees a semi-familiar pair of Red Coats were with them; Rey Za Burrel and Lunamaria Hawke, if she remembered correctly.

"Get out of the way," she said to the people on the ground. "I'll dig them out for you."

The crews quickly backed away from the two machines, allowing her to clear the debris off of them. Rey and Luna both quickly climbed into their machines and powered them up. "Thanks, Sally." Rey politely said to her as his ZAKU Phantom stood up.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping us out.", Luna added as her own red machine got off the ground.

"No problem.", Sally replies as she hands Luna a salvaged beam assault rifle. "Come on. Three of them are already making their escape."

"Right!" both pilots said as they head to the battlefield.

* * *

 _ZAFT Aid Station..._

"Who's in charge here?!" Durandal asks as he and four other counsil members approach. "I need a status report now!" Several soldiers shield Durandal from an air wave from and explosive.

A ZAFT officer approached the group. "Chairman, it's not safe here. Toxic gas is being released." the officer said. "Please sir, get to a shelter."

"How can I head for shelter when I don't even know what's going on?!" Durandal argues.

"But sir, at least board the Minerva. There's not much you can do here and if worse comes to worse, the Minerva will be able to get you to safety.", the officer suggests.

Durandal scowls as he glance at the docked warship. "Fine."

* * *

 _Outside_ _Armory One..._

The Girty Lue fires it's Gottfrieds towards the helpless Nazca and destroys it. Scirocco checks his watch and notes that Law will be making an escape route for the ones inside.

* * *

 _Back with Shinn..._

Jason was impressed that the Impulse's pilot was holding out despite the difficulty he was giving him. "The kid got guts I'll give him that, but he needs skill to take down someone like me." Jason then decide the know the identity of the pilot and turns on visual comm.

Shinn notices the visual comm. starting up and sees the blond hair man on screen.

"So, you're the pilot of that mobile suit.", Jason said impressed.

"Yeah and who are you?", Shinn demands while secretly connecting the line to the nearby mobile suits and Minerva allowing them to hear the conversation.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lieutenant Jason Messa, pilot of the Burst Strike.", Jason answers, which shocks many of ZAFT.

"Did he said, Jason? As in the one from the textbooks?", Luna asks in fear.

"Yeah, Jason Messa, the Demon of Victoria. He took part in retaking Victoria Base in the FBVW and wiped out half the ZAFT force single handedly.", Sally answers. "I never thought he was involved."

"Tell me, boy. Why are you the military? You are quiet young.", Jason asks.

"We're in a middle of a battle and you start asking questions!", Shinn shouts

"You're a soldier here aren't you. If you want to become a true ace, you better learn to have a cool head.", Jason lectures.

"Yes, sir!", Shinn responds. Jason realize what he was doing.

"I'm the enemy here, you idiot!", Jason shouts as he charges. Shinn was caught off guard and was unable to block or dodge the strike, but before Jason could give the finishing blow a ZAKU tackles him to the back. Jason responds by kicking the ZAKU towards a building. Athrun was fine in the pilot's chair, but Cagalli wasn't so lucky as her head slammed against the side of the cockpit and she fell onto Athrun.

"Cagalli!" Athrun shouts in concern. She was unconscious and bleeding from a head injury. He had to get her out of here now. He got the ZAKU back onto its feet and takes off.

Shinn came back to his senses and continue his duel against Jason.

* * *

The Gaia, Abyss and Chaos heads towards a distant section of the colony wall, unaware that Rey, Luna and Sally finally caught up to them.

"Come on. We can't let these guys escape." Sally said, taking off after them. Rey and Luna followed her, firing at the fleeing Extended. But a few moments after they took to the air, one of the thrusters on her Luna's ZAKU, explode.

"Lunamaria! Are you alright?" Rey calls out as Luna's ZAKU starts falling back.

"I'm fine. But I can't sustain my altitude."

"There's nothing you can do. Fallback to the Minerva." Rey said.

"Right," Luna said as her red ZAKU pull away from the group.

* * *

 _Outside Armory One..._

ZAFT continues to send in squadrons of mobile suits and ships towards the Girty Lue, but the Raider and Forbidden are easily taking them out.

"What's with these machine? They should been out of power by now.", one of the ZAFT pilot said.

The Forbidden suddenly appears behind him and cuts his suit in half.

Elsewhere, aboard the Girty Lue, Scirocco was growing impatient. Law is at the rendezvous point preparing to make a hole at the colony wall, but none of the Extended are in range. Knowing that ZAFT reinforcements will arrive, Scirocco decide to get involve himself.

"Have my **JMU-000 Messala Striker** prepped for launch. You're in charge until I return" he said, rising from his seat.

Scirocco enters a mobile suit he personally created and launch from the ship. The sudden arrival shocks the ZAFT pilots.

"What it that?"

"A new model?"

"It's even faster than the Freedom!"

Scirocco has his Messala change to MA mode and shoots down a large number of ZAFT mobile suit. "Witness the power of a mobile suit from Jupiter!", Scirocco announce as he continues to gun down the ZAFT forces.

* * *

 _Back with Shinn..._

A warning light went off in Shinn's cockpit. The Impulse was running low on power. Fortunately, running low on power wasn't a serious problem for the Impulse. So long as it wasn't cut off from the Minerva anyway. "Meyrin. Launch the Force Silhouette." Shinn said, calling the warship.

"Roger. Launching Force Silhouette now."

A moment later, a flyer was launch from Minerva. Shinn detach the Sword Silhouette and deactivate Impulse's phase shift. The Force Silhouette then attach itself to the Impulse back, boosting the Impulse's battery. Its gray armor turns white and blue. Jason was shocked at what he saw.

'That thing can change it's equipment in mid-battle without a support unit?', Jason thought in surprise. 'Scirocco is going to enjoy this.' Jason then takes off to meet up with the others.

* * *

 _Outside Armory One..._

Near the colony wall, Law sees the Extended's mobile suit in his sight. He quickly charges the Calamity main weapons and fire on it. It was too much for much for the wall. It explodes. The ZAFT pilots all gasp as an explosion tore through the colony wall. An instant later, air started being sucked into space. Now having an escape point the trio flees into the gaping hole, escaping into space. Both Rey and Sally struggles to keep their suits under control, when suddenly the Burst Strike flies past them.

* * *

"Shinn, Rey, come on. We're not gonna let these bastards go home after all they've done." Sally said, racing after them.

"But we're running low on power. We may not be able to chase after them for much longer." Rey argued. "Plus we don't know what's happening outside. We could be walking into a trap."

Shinn shook his head and follows Sally. "We can't just let them escape. Not after what's happened."

"One thing you need to learn about being a combat pilot Rey, taking risks is part of our job. There's a time for playing it safe and there's time for taking risks." Sally said. "And this is a time to take a risk. If we let them get away here, we may not ever catch them again."

Rey sighs. But ultimately, he follows after his comrades. 'Can't believe I'm agreeing with the Demon of Victoria about Shinn having a hot head'

* * *

 _The Minerva's Bridge..._

Talia Gladys, Captain of the Minerva, scowl as they watched the Impulse, ZAKU, and Kampher fly through the hole in the colony.

"Captain!" Meyrin Hawke calla out. "The Impulse is running low on power! Only three hundred seconds at most!"

Talia stood up from her chair. "We cannot afford to lose the Impulse as well. Prepare the Minerva for launch." She turned to the ship's guest. "I trust you don't have a problem with that, Chairman."

"No." Durandal quietly replied. "We really have no other choice at this point."

"Commence Minerva launch sequence." the Minerva's XO, Arthur Trine said over the intercom. "The ship is now switching to combat status."

"Gunnery crews, FCS contact. All personnel set all projectile weapons to Grade One. Maintenance crew finish docking the mobile suits."

Talia turned to Durandal again. "Mr. Chairman, please disembark now."

"No, Talia. This is not a situation where I can just stay behind and wait for reports." he replis. "I have duties along with my authority. I will accompany this vessel. Please allow it. Besides outside is no longer safe with the gas leak."

Talia just shakes her head. There was little she could. If he wish to stay on board, she doesn't have the authority to stop him.

* * *

Lunamaria was talking to the maintenance crew to repair her ZAKU as a ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper Original Spec Type, three BABIs, ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited, and another ZAKU Warrior lands into the hanger.

"This is call Armory One can spare?"

"The stolen mobile suits destroyed nearly every single one."

Athrun land the damage ZAKU onto the open catapult of the new ZAFT warship, finding nowhere else safe to go due to the gas leak. Cagalli regains consciousness, but was still in a daze and possibly had a concussion. Athrun parks the ZAKU in the Minerva's hangar and opened its cockpit hatch. He and Cagalli left first, riding the cable down to the ground.

"You there! Don't move." Lunamaria orders, a gun trained on them. "Who are you? And how did you get aboard that ZAKU? I can tell neither of you are in the military."

More ZAFT soldiers, as well as members of the hangar crew and six arriving ZAFT pilots gather around her, unsure of what was going on.

"Hey, calm down, Luna," a navy-haired Green Coat, pilot of the DOM, said in a nonchalant voice. "No need to go—"

"Shut up, Gordon!" Lunamaria bark, her gaze not leaving the intruding duo.

"Lower your weapon," Athrun replies. "This is the Chief Representative of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha. I am one of her attendants, Alex Dino. We were caught up in the commotion during our meeting with Chairman Durandal. And since we were unable to find shelter, we were forced to borrow this machine to protect ourselves."

Luna and the soldiers lower their weapons, shocked that they meet the Lion of Orb's daughter . "Athha? As in Orb's Chief Representative?" a very confused Luna ask.

"The Representative has been injured!" Athrun said. "She needs medical attention. And is the Chairman aboard this ship? If so, we need to see him immediately."

Luna nod. She wasn't really sure what to do. So she figure that she would have to take them to the Captain to get this all sorted out.

* * *

 _Outside Armory One..._

As the three ZAFT pilots enter space through the hole, both Rey and Sally notice something strange.

"It's too quiet.", Sally said looking around.

"Yeah, what happened to the ZAFT reinforcements?", Rey wonders. "I heard that four enemy units and a battleship attacking from the outside, but to wiped them all out in such a short amount of time."

"I suspect the pilots that attacked the outside are just as good as the Demon of Victoria.", Sally said with a concern tone. "He's already trouble enough as it is."

Unknown to the three the Messala was spying on them in a far distance. "So this is what was keeping Jason and the extended busy." Scirocco said seeing the Impulse. "It's my fault. I guess two years of peace has dulled my skills."

Meanwhile, Team White Hope escorts the Extended to the Girty Lue, while Jason carries Stella as she was still traumatized.

Seeing that the Girty Lue has finished it's pick up, Scirocco starts his attack. Both Rey and Sally suffers a tingle in their head and notice the Messala approaching.

Shinn, Sally and Rey struggle to evade the beams from the Messala in MA mode pass by. They had all seen the intruders' ship. But there was little they could do while they fought just to evade the beams. "Dammit! Where the hell are all these beams coming from?" Shinn exclaims. "It's just one unit!"

"It's doesn't seem to be equipped with DRAGOONs or Gunbarrels.," Suiren replies. "The only possible answer is that the machine is extremely fast and attacks the moment it turns towards us."

Scirocco smirks. "Since, I'm here I might as well take that machine. I'll enjoy studying it feature. It'll prove useful for my models."

But at that moment, a massive set of doors on Armory One starts to open. Everyone stop and turn to the doors. The doors finish opening, revealing the Minerva. The dock clamps detach themselves from the ship and the Minerva takes off, its wings unfolding.


	7. Phase 3: Warning Shots

**Gundam Seed Destiny Remake**

Phase 3: Warning Shots

 **Note: This series is my Revised version of Gundam Seed Destiny, also I cancelled by Gundam Seed Destiny Ultimate until this series is complete.**

Underline is Flashback

* * *

The Minerva's Bridge

"Pressurization normal. FCS, contact. All stations normal ma'am." Arthur said.

"Scan for the enemy and our machines." Talia ordered.

"Single unidentified ship at Indigo 53, Mark 22, Bravo. Distance: 150." the radar operator reported.

"That must be their mothership." Durandal commented.

"Input it's data into the database. From now on, we'll refer to it as Bogey-1." Talia said.

"Ma'am! I've found the Impulse, ZAKU, and Kampher." Meyrin called out. "Sector 157, Mark 80, Alpha. They appear to be in a battle."

Talia turned to the girl. "Can you contact them?"

"Negative. Radio interference is too severe."

"How many opponents?"

"Just one. But it's so fast it's as if there are three."

"Deploy the BABIs!" Talia ordered. "Tell them to move to support the Impulse, ZAKU, and Kampher. And if need be, cover their withdraw to the Minerva."

* * *

"Captain Gladys has ordered you to launch and support the Impulse, ZAKU, and Kampher." Meyrin said over the comm.

"It's about damn time." Mathew mumbles as his BABI mounts the catapult. "Risking our necks to save Asuka. You'd think that since they decided to give him the Impulse, he wouldn't need grunts like us to bail him out."

"Yeah. The Reds always get the glory while we Greens end up spilling our blood so they get their glory." David adds as his mobile suit loads on to the second catapult.

"Cut the kid some slack. This is his first live combat." Joey said with a sigh. "Besides, if we do end up saving Asuka's butt, he'll have to live with the fact that he owes us one."

The three Green Coats laughed as the catapult doors opened.

"Mathew Aiman. BABI taking off."

"David Copper. BABI launching."

"Joey Ramsus. BABI heading out."

The three BABI takes off, heading for their comrades. "Alright guys, let's make ourselves famous." Mathew said.

Back in the hanger some of the maintenance crew are interrogating Gordon the pilot of the DOM.

"Alright, confess. Where did you get the DOM? I'm pretty sure the project was cancelled and all the prototypes were dismantled.", the chief states.

"Yeah, funny story about that. I kinda "borrowed" it before it was dismantled.", Gordon said nervously.

"I tried to warn you.", Tristan, pilot of the GOUF said patting his shoulder.

"At least it's a blessing in disguise. The EA have broke the treaty first.", Sayla said.

* * *

"The BABIs have been launched ma'am." Meyrin said.

Talia nods. "We will engage Bogey-1. Lower the bridge."

The bridge start to drop down, where it would shielded behind the armor of the ship's hull. "Maintain course Indigo Delta. Accelerate twenty percent." she orders. "Prepare to fire signal flares and anti-beam depth-charges." Talia turned to her XO. "Arthur, what are you waiting for?!"

Her voice brought Arthur back to his senses. "Ah... yes ma'am." he said, heading for his console. He quickly sat down, his fingers dancing across the console. "Launcher Eight. Load missile tubes 1 through 4 with Neidhart missiles. Activate Tristans 1 and 2. Activate Isolde. Target: Bogey-1."

* * *

Scirocco press his attack, his mobile suit's immense speed and firepower is giving the three Red Coats a hard time. The ZAFT pilots struggled to evade the beams coming from seemingly everywhere. Shinn twist, narrowly avoiding a barrage of beams. But a single beam gazed the Impulse's ankle. Shinn curse as he continued to struggle against the beams. "This guy's hitting us from everywhere."

"Calm down Shinn." Rey said as he fired his rifle at a suit, but miss. "If you lose your focus, he'll shoot you down."

"Yeah. Other than Jason, this guy's different from most of those other pilots." Sally adds. "Losing your focus right now is a death sentence."

Suddenly, Scirocco found himself under fire. The three BABIs appear, firing their weapons on the Messala. Scirocco expertly switch from MA mode to MS mode and evade the beams with great agility. He then sees that behind the BABIs is the Minerva heading towards the Girty Lue. "Can't be too greedy now, can I. Though it's a shame." Scirocco comments as he change back to MA mode and returns to the Girty Lue.

As he fled, the Minerva fired off it's signal flares, ordering the mobile suits to return. "Come on. Let's head back." Sally said.

Mathew grunts. "Figures. The second we get here and save our asses, we get recalled."

"Hey. We didn't need your help, Greeny!" Shinn shot back.

"What was that, Redy!", putting the Impulse in a choke hold.

"Knock it off, both of you!" Sally yelled, stopping the two from fighting. Both Shinn and Mathew looks away from each other pouting.

"There. Now let's head back before the any of us start running out power." she said, taking off for the Minerva.

* * *

The Minerva fire it's missiles at the Girty Lue. The Earth ship countere by taking an evasive maneuver and firing it's CIWS guns, taking out the missiles that the Girty Lue couldn't evade. "Target it's engines. Fire!" Talia orders.

The Minerva's Isolde triple cannon fired, narrowly missing the Girty Lue. A moment later, the Messala lands in the Girty Lue's hanger. "Withdraw now, Nataly!" Neo shouted.

The Girty Lue quickly takes off, heading away from the PLANTs. "Bogey-1 retreating ma'am." the Minerva's radar operator said. "Yellow 71, Alpha."

"What's the status of our machines?" Talia asks.

"They're returning now ma'am." Meyrin answers.

"Tell them to hurry. We need to continue pursing Bogey-1." the Captain said. "Set course heading: Yellow Alpha."

Aboard the Girty Lue, Scirocco enters the ship's bridge as the Minerva fire it's cannons at them. The ship shakes from the force of the near impacts. "Admiral! Enemy ship still approaching. Blue 0. Distance: 110." an officer reports.

"That ship is quite fast." Nataly comment. "I hate so say this, but there's a chance it could even put the legendary Archangel to shame."

"True, but it would be vice versa if the Archangel actually shoot to kill.", Scirocco replies sitting down.

The Minerva fire another spread of missile at them. "Incoming missiles!"

"Hard to port! Dodge it!" Nataly orders.

The ship turned to port, firing it's CIWS. Shooting down the missiles dangerously close to the ship. "Detach side propellant tanks! Prepare to detonate them!" Scirocco orders. "Detach the whole arm assembly! If it's jammed have White Hope do it manually. Meanwhile, rise bow 35 degrees, port 10 degrees! Engines at maximum!"

The Girty Lue rose to port, evading another barrage from the Minerva's guns. As it move, both the Forbidden and Calamity kicks the propellant tanks off the ship and set charges on it. The tanks floats back, towards the Minerva, surprising it's crew save for Talia and Durandal. She had an idea on what those were and wasn't going to take a chance. "Cease fire!" Talia shouts. "Starboard 10 degrees! Engines at maximum!"

The tanks near the Minerva and explodes when the charges hit zero. Fortunately, they were far enough away and the Minerva's hull was strong to safely weather the two explosions. Though the ship shook violently from the force of the two explosions. "Burt! What's the position of the enemy ship?"

"Just a moment ma'am."

Activate CIWS. Fire anti-beam depth charges." Talia ordered.

"Found them! Red 88, Mark 6, Charlie! Distance: 500." the radar officer reports.

Arthur glance back. "They got away?"

Rey enters the bridge to find out the situation, but was shocked to see Chairman Durandal.

Talia scowls. "The nerve. Escaping like that."

"We seem to be facing a first-class unit." Durandal comment.

Talia turn her chair to face the Chairman. "All the more reason we cannot allow them to escape." she said. "It's too late to have you disembark Chairman, but I believe that we should continue our pursuit of that ship. What are you thoughts, Chairman?"

"Please. Do not concern yourself with me, Captain." he answered. "If we where to neglect these embers, imagine the inferno they could become. Frankly, the thought frightens me. It's our duty to recapture those machines, or failing that, destroy them."

Talia nods her head. "Thank you." She turns to the radar operator. "Do we still have a trace on them?"

"Yes ma'am."

"In that case, this ship will now continue it's pursuit of Bogey-1. Course Yellow Alpha. Engines at maximum."

Just then Lunamaria appears on screen to make her report.

* * *

Elsewhere, two men watched the distant flashes of the space battle from aboard the bridge of a ship. "Captain. Detecting two unidentified warships leaving ZAFT territory. One appears to be pursuing the other." an officer of the ship reports.

"It's seems that ZAFT has been attacked. Send word of this to Terminal." the first man said. "Undoubtedly, the unidentified ship in pursuit of the other, is a ZAFT ship."

"What of Lady Cagalli? Do think she has gotten involved in this?" the second man asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Knowing her, yes. We better set course for that ZAFT ship. And have the mobile suits prepped, just in case."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that.", an unknown female voice said.

The entire crew looks around to find the source of the voice. The captain looks up and sees a strange white feminine mobile suit between two GINNs. Suddenly before they realize it, the ship explodes.

"I can't let you spoil the entertainment.", the female pilot said.

"My lady, we jammed their transmission. Not a word got out.", another pilot.

"Good. I can't let Terminal spoil everything now.", the female said as she looks at Earth. She then looks as if she was grasping the planet. "Earth is ours to rule." She then clench her hand.

* * *

 _Girty Lue..._

The maintenance crew and Scirocco are seen studying the stolen mobile suit.

Jason puts Stella into her pod to recover. Sting and Auel did the same. The doctors notice that Auel has a bruise on his face.

"Why someone so young like them even in the military?", Jason said before leaving the room to change into his uniform. "I'll be right back."

* * *

 _The Minerva..._

"Words cannot express my regret, that you were caught up in these events, however, I would like you to please understand our situation." Chairman Durandal said.

Sitting across from him, Cagalli nodd. Athrun standing at her side. "Have you been able to find anything about that enemy unit?" she asks.

"Actually we haven't." Gilbert admits. "Nor do we have any leads on the carrier ship as well. Which is why we must take control of the situation as soon as possible. Before it become irreversible."

"Yes, I understand. That goes without saying, Chairman Durandal. Right now we can't do anything that would disrupt our fragile world." Cagalli said, bowing her head.

"Thank you Princess. I had believed that you would feel the same way." Durandal said before he stand up. "If you would like, please allow me to give you a tour of the ship."

"Chairman-"

Durandal waved Captain Gladys off. "It may be temporary, but they are putting their lives in our hands. I'm merely offering a gesture of good faith from our country to a sworn friend."

Suddenly, the room's intercom panel started to beep. Gladys pushed a button and Arthur's face voice came through. "Captain! Dale, a GuAIR R pilot, have photo images of the three mobile suits that attacked Armory One. Putting it to screen."

Both Cagalli and Athrun widen their eyes in horror when they see the upgraded version of the Calamity, Forbidden, and Raider.

* * *

As the for some time the Minerva continues to chase after the Girty Lue. During that time Scirocco was working on schematics of Striker Packs for the Burst Strike.

Stella wakes up and sees Jerid sitting next to her fast asleep.

* * *

The Minerva's Hanger

"Athha from Orb?"

Luna nods. "Yeah. I was surprised too. What are the odds of meeting a big hero from the last war out here?"

Shinn didn't say anything. "What's wrong Shinn? Is it that ZAKU?" Luna asked, gesturing to the green ZAKU behind her.

"No. Nothing's wrong." Shinn replies. "I was just wondering who's ZAKU that is, since it's not one of the Minerva's."

"It was her bodyguard. He said his name was Alex." Luna said before she leans in close to him. "But, he might be Athrun. Athrun Zala. I heard her call him that in the heat of the moment." She glance back at the ZAKU. "It would make sense. I heard he moved to Orb after the war."

* * *

Elsewhere in the Minerva's hallway...

"But the ship has become involved in something rather remarkable.", Durandal said as he, Cagalli, Athrun and Rey walks down the hallway. "To find itself engaged in a real battle the day before the ceremony to officially launch it."

Rey stops and open the elevator doors. "We'll take this lift up to the mobile suit deck." Athrun stops briefly noticing something familiar about Rey, but brush it as a coincidence.

"Think of this next section as the core of the ship. I am not in the liberty to tell you how many suits this ship can carry, but sufficient to say it's not at full capacity yet."

The elevator doors, Chairman Durandal, Cagalli, Rey and Athrun exits. Durandal moves ahead towards the edge of the catwalk overlooking the hanger. At their angel they can only see the ZAKUs and Impulse.

"The ZGMF-1000 ZAKU. As you are already aware, it's currently the backbone of ZAFT's mobile suit forces." he explains. "And then we have the Minerva's most distinguishing feature, the ZGMF-X56S Impulse and it's launching system. According to our engineers, this is the newest, most efficient mobile suit system. Although personally, I don't quite understand such technical matters." He pause, taking note of Cagalli's expression. "I take it that you don't much care for it, Princess."

"Well, you certainly seem happy about it, Chairman." she replies.

"Happy isn't the word I would use. My feelings stem from the thought of how hard everyone has worked. To come so far from such chaos and to gain such strength."

"Such strength. You said strength was necessary because there would always be conflict."

"Yes."

"Then how do you rationalize what's happen?" Cagalli asked. "The damage your country and it's people have suffered, is due to the presence of those new mobile suits."

The pilots and maintenance crew stops what their doing hearing the argument. Athrun himself tries to stop Cagalli from making matter complicating.

"So then you are saying that we should not seek to acquire power?"

"Why is it necessary in the first place? Especially now!" Cagalli said. "We swore not to repeat the tragedies of the past. We were committed to a path that we could all walk together!"

"True Princess. But-"

"Making excuses has been a specialty of the Athhas!" a voice called out, interrupting the Chairman.

Everyone turned to source of the voice. "Shinn." Rey said, jumping down to hanger.

Shinn glance over his shoulder, glaring at Cagalli. But before anyone could say anything, alarms went off.

* * *

"Enemy ship sighted. Distance: 8000. Condition Red. All hands to your stations. All pilots are to stand by in their units."

Mathew curses as he throws a can of blue spray paint. "Would it kill the enemy to give us time to finish customizing our pilot suits into something cool?"

"Looks like." David said, standing up. "Guess we're cursed to be greenies."

"Come on. We got to get to our machines." Joey said. "Time to show what the blueies can do."

"You do know we made the rank up."

* * *

 _Minerva's Hanger..._

Everyone quickly gets busy, while Rey grabs Shinn only to be pushed aside as Shinn heads to the change room.

"I apologize, Chairman. He will be disciplined for his actions.", Rey said before heading to the change room.

"My sincerest apologies, Princess.", Durandal said snapping Cagalli out of her shock. "The young pilot was from Orb. I was told he lost his family there, though that statement was the last thing I expected, since it was Blue Cosmos that attacked."

Cagalli looks down in wonder why Shinn bear great hatred to the Athhas, as it was the EA that attacked, like Durandal said.

* * *

Mathew, David, and Joey quickly enters the BABIs, but not before some of the crew noticing that their pilot suits is half blue and half green.

Sally hurries to her Kampher, while struggling to zip her pilot suit past the chest. "I guess having a flat chest does have it's advantages."

Tristan, Gordon, and Sayla already entered their mobile suit and are at standby.

* * *

 _The Minerva's Bridge..._

Durandal, Cagalli and Athrun stepped onto the bridge. Talia glanced over her shoulder at the group. "Chairman?"

"Ah Captain. Can I ask a favor of you? I would like to have our guests from Orb on bridge as well. Will you allow it?"

"Ah... But that's-"

"As you know, the Representative is a veteran in the last war and has fought in many battles." Durandal explains. "I would like to have her perspective of our combat methods."

"I understand. If that's how you feel Chairman." Talia said.

"Thank you, Talia."

The three took their seats. "Distance to target: 6000." an officer reports.

"Lower the brigde." Talia ordered. "Prepare for anti-ship and anti-mobile suit combat."

* * *

 _Girty Lue..._

Law, Rick, and Kagura quickly hurries to their mobile suit. Just then a brown hair girl was following them.

"Captains, please allow me to sortie.", the girl asks.

"We may be captains, but Scirocco is the admiral and besides we have no spare grunt mobile suits for you.", Law said as he enters the Calamity.

"Don't worry, two ship from Phantom Pain are rendezvousing with added reinforcements.", Kagura said entering the Forbidden.

"Beside, Scirocco is building a mobile suit just for you.", Rick said entering the Raider.

* * *

 _The Minerva's hanger..._

Lunamaria's Gunner ZAKU Warrior was the first to be launched, at that moment, the Impulse's Core Splendor was launched, followed by the Blast Silhouette, the Chest Flyer and Leg Flyer. The four components assembled, creating the Blast Impulse. Behind him are two GuAIZ Rs.

* * *

 _The Minerva's bridge..._

"Ma'am. The Impulse, ZAKU and GuAIZ Rs has launched and is moving to intercept Bogey-1. The rest are remaining on board for defense." Meyrin said.

"Bogey-1. I wonder what the real name of that ship is." Durandal muse. "A name reflects it's owner's nature. But what if the name is really a fake? If something goes by a false name, does that mean that thing is fake? False by nature? It that what it would mean?" He turns to Athrun. "Alex? Or is it Athrun Zala?"


	8. Phase 4: Stardust Battlefield

**Gundam Seed Destiny Remake**

Phase 4: Stardust Battlefield

* * *

 _Debris Field..._

The Forbidden, Raider, and Calamity armed with additional weaponry, takes up positions amongst the debris. The Girty Lue had also deployed a decoy that would lure them to their position and leave them unaware of the trap they were walking into.

Law, in an ideal sniper spot, readies his new anti-ship rifle and takes aim at the advancing ZAFT mobile suits. He had the hangar crew of the Girty Lue create a backpack to store all his additional weapons and ammunitions.

Looking through the scope he was surprised by what he saw.

"I think they're insulting us. They've sent in a Gundam, ZAKU and two GuAIZ Rs." Law said.

"Don't be too sure. My radar tells my two ZAFT patrol groups are meeting up with that new battleship.", Kagura said. "My estimate is six battleships and thrity mobile suits all together for the reinforcements."

"In any case we must take down that new warship and gundam unit." Law orders, taking aim at the approaching ZAFT. "Don't attack, until I fire."

* * *

 _Shinn's team..._

Luna scans the debris in front of them. She couldn't see anything yet. But she didn't doubt that they were out there.

"I didn't score very well in debris field simulations.", Luna said in concern.

"I'm sure the enemy has noticed that we're in here by now. Stay on your toes.", Shinn suggests.

"I know! You know you're starting to sound alot more like Rey and Sally! It's starting to bug me!", Luna said in annoyance.

* * *

 _Bridge of the Minerva..._

"Bogey-1, I wonder what the real name of that ship is," Durandal muse. "A name reflects its owner's nature. But what if the name is really a fake? If something goes by a false name, does that mean that thing is a fake? False by nature? Is that what it would mean?" He turned to Athrun. "Alex? Or is it Athrun Zala?"

Everyone else on the bridge gasps. Athrun Zala? The son of deceased former Supreme Council Chairman Patrick Zala. A hero of the Bloody Valentine War. Cagalli scowls at the Chairman as orders were being given on the bridge. "Chairman Durandal, that's-"

"There's no need to worry, Representative Athha." Durandal assures. "I did not mean to accuse him of anything. I'm already fully aware of the actions taken by my predecessor, Eileen Canaver, against you and the others. However, if we are to talk, I'd like to talk with the real you, Athrun Zala."

"Mobile suits 1400 to Bogey-1." Burt reports.

"Has Bogey-1 made any sudden movements? Any changes in their bearings?" Talia asks.

The operator shakes her head. "No ma'am. They're still traveling on the same course."

"What's going on here? Do they have something planned?" the Captain said aloud.

An instant later, both she and Athrun realize it. "It's a decoy!" the two shout together.

* * *

 _Shinn's Team..._

The Calamity pulls the trigger and fires a piercing round.

Shinn looks ahead and sees a flash. He widen his eyes in horror realizing what it is. "Sniper! Scatter!"

The group scatters instantly, barely avoiding the first shot, however Shawn's GuAIZ R reacts too late as the bullet hits the cockpit, destroying his machine.

"Shawn!", Luna screams in horror watching her academy mate die.

"That bastard's going down!" Shinn growls as he rockets forward towards the hiding Calamity. Before he could even come close to the Calamity, he was cut off when the Forbidden and Raider emerges from their hiding spots, firing on him. "Dammit, they were waking for us!" The three suits force Shinn and Luna on to the defensive.

* * *

 _Bridge of the Minerva..._

"Captain! We've lost Bogey-1's signal!" exclaims Burt.

"I've also lost the signal from Shawn's unit!" Meyrin adds. "Also three heat signals at Yellow 60, Beta! It's the upgraded Forbidden, Calamity, and Raider!"

"Locate the enemy! Locate Bogey-1 immediately!" Talia orders.

She was no fool. The Commander of Bogey-1 knew that they were following them and had left a decoy for them to follow. Undoubtedly, the real Bogey-1 was moving to ambush them while they were struggling to figure out what was going on.

* * *

 _Aboard the Girty Lue..._

Scirocco smirks. They had caught the ZAFT ship completely off guard and reinforcements will arrive in five minutes. It was time to deliver the killing blow. He raised his hand.

Captain Nataly nods. "Launch the Dagger Team." the Captain orders. "Start the engines and fire missile tubes Five through Eight. Target the enemy battleship with the Gottfrieds."

Two **GAT-02L2 Dagger L + AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Striker** launch out of the ship heading towards the Minerva.

* * *

"Heat signature detected at Blue 18 Mark 9, Charlie!" Burt turns to Talia. "It's Bogey-1. Distance: 500."

Arthur glance back from his station. "What? But how?"

"Two mobile suits incoming as well!

"They were hiding behind us." Talia curses.

"Captain! We're being targeted by Bogey-1!"

"Fire anti-beam depth charges! Turn 30 degrees to port! Target with the Tristan!" Talia said as Bogey-1 fires a spread of missiles and then it's Gottfrieds.

"We can't, ma'am! Mobile suits at Orange 22, Delta." the radar operator reports.

Talia grit her teeth in frustration. "Engines to maximum. Go around the asteroid. Use it as a shield."

The helmsman turns the ship as hard as he could. Practically hugging the asteroid. The missiles collide with the rock. The force of the explosions shaking the Minerva.

Talia turns to Meyrin. "Meyrin, order Shinn and the others to return to the ship at once." she orders. "Prepare all remaining units for launch as well." Then she turns to helmsman. "Malik, continue to use the asteroid's surface to avoid further fire." Finally, she turned to her XO. "Arthur, prepare to return fire."

"Launcher Five, Launcher Ten; Dispars, fire!" Arthur said as the ship continued to shake from the missed shots of Bogey-1.

"We must hold out! ZAFT reinforcements are on their way.", Talia said.

* * *

 _Battlefield..._

Shinn and Luna continues avoiding being shot by the hidden Calamity. The Forbidden notice the GuAIZ R is missing and turns to where it's hiding.

"Coward!", Kagura said as the Forbidden throws the Beam Trident taken from the Abyss towards the hiding GuAIZ cutting it in half.

"Dale!", Luna screams. "They already taken out half our numbers!"

At that moment, a text message appears on Shinn's and Luna's console. The Minerva was under attack, as he thought. It was a two-pronged attack. One force to draw out and engage their forces while the other force ambushes the Minerva.

"Dammit, it was a trap and we fell right for it like amateurs!" Shinn said over the comm. "But we can't do anything to help them. These three have got us pinned down! ZAFT reinforcements will arrive any minute now!"

* * *

The Dagger Ls fire their entire arsenal while avoiding being shot. Below them, the Minerva traveled through a shallow canyon in the asteroid, desperately firing its weapons.

"Neidharts, fire!" Arthur shouts.

The Minerva's missiles streaks towards the duo. The Dagger Ls pull back and use the debris to block the missiles.

Talia grimace as the enemy mobile suits are taking advantage over the field. "We can't do anything as long as they've got our backside." she said to her helmsman. "Can we pull around?"

"No ma'am." Malik replies. "Dodging their fire is all I can manage at the moment."

"What about the other mobile suits?"

"It's no good ma'am. We don't have a clear launch vector for them."

Athrun grits his teeth in frustration as he watch on. He felt completely helpless. Everyone else was going what they could to protect the ship from their attackers while he was stuck here, unable to do anything to help. He can already tell that whoever are piloting the three machines possess skills rivaling his and Kira's.

* * *

 _Battlefield..._

The Forbidden chases after Luna's ZAKU. Luna stops and point her beam cannon towards the approaching Forbidden. She fires a shot which the enemy unit avoids.

"Who do you think you are anyway? You're nothing but theives!", Luna shouts firing another shot, but to her shock the Forbidden cuts the beam in half with it's scythe. Luna begins to show fear wondering what the are.

"You're afraid.", Kagura states chasing after the fleeing Luna.

* * *

Shinn twists and dive around debris, dodging Law's shots as Rick chases him. He quickly spins around, firing a barrage of missiles at the Raider, but the Calamity shoot the missiles down. Shinn switch to his cannons and fires. Rick evades the beams and fires back with his rifle. "This guy has some spunk!" Rick said. "Let's see if you're good in close combat with that gear!"

Rick discards his rifle and draws his spiked mace. Rick throws the mace towards the Impulse, but the suit draws one of its beam javelins and blocks the weapon.

"Unlike the last model. This one does have anti-beam coating.", Rick explains throwing his mace again.

* * *

 _Bridge of the Minerva..._

The Minerva shutters as the Girty Lue and its mobile suits land more near hits. Talia let out an annoyed, tired sigh. "In this position, we can't even use half of our weapons." she said. "The very rock that's protecting us from the bulk of their attacks is restricting our ability to fight back."

"Captain! Incoming missiles!" Burt shouts.

"Shoot them down!" Talia orders.

"But Captain, they're not on a direct course for us."

Talia turn her head to Burt's station. "What?"

Talia may not have realize what they were trying, but Athrun did. He shot up from his seat. "Captain! Pull the ship away from the asteroid!" Athrun yells, trying to warn them before it was too late.

Unfortunately, he was too late.

The missiles streak past the Minerva, impacting the asteroid just ahead of them. Debris rain down on the Minerva. "Pull us out! Pitch 15 degrees!" Talia orders.

The Minerva started to pull away from the asteroid as more missiles raced towards them. "Reduce thrust by twenty percent!"

Though none of the missiles hit the ZAFT ship, chucks from the asteroid slams into the Minerva, leaving large gashes and dents in its hull. A massive chuck of rock crash into the Minerva's path, blocking their escape as more debris rain down around the ship, pinning the Minerva.

* * *

 _Bridge of Girty Lue..._

"I'll finish them off with the Messala. You're in charge for now and tell our reinforcements to launch their mobile suits.", Scirocco said heading for the hangers. "I apologize for interrupting your launching ceremony, but at least allow me to give you a honorable death."

* * *

"Thrusters Four and Six are damaged." Arthur reports.

"Captain! An additional mobile armor approaching and not only that two Nelson-Class battleships have entered the area and are launching their mobile suits." Meyrin adds.

Talia grabs the phone on her chair. "Sally, launch the mobile suits."

"Yes, ma'am. But the catapult is blocked by debris." Abes replies.

"I don't care if they have to walk out. Just get them out there!"

"Yes, ma'am."

One of the Minerva's catapults opens. A **ZGMF-1001/K Slash ZAKU Phantom** emerges from it a moment later. Following it is a white ZAKU Phantom, equipped with a Blaze Wizard Pack. The two ZAKUs takes off, heading towards the Girty Lue's forces.

The three BABIs then launch out heading for the Nelson-Class on the right. The Kampher, Dom, and Gouf launch out towards the Nelson-Class on the left.

'Gil in onboard the Minerva. I will not let you destroy it.", Rey declares firing on the Dagger Ls.

The Minerva shudders as the Messala starts to fire on the warship through a narrow space in-between the rocks. "Where're Shinn and Lunamaria?" Talia asks.

"They're still fighting the other mobile suits, ma'am." Meyrin answers quickly. "And the Impulse's power is getting critically low."

"Doesn't this ship have any more mobile suits?" Durandal asks with a note of concern in his voice.

"Yes, three GaZUOOTs and a ZAKU and we have no more pilots." the Captain replies.

"Captain, what if we blow away the debris in front of us with the Tannhauser?" Arthur suggests.

"We'll just end up blowing up more debris around ourselves."

"Ma'am, two ZAFT patrol teams have just arrive!", Meyrin announce in relief.

"Just in time.", Talia said.

* * *

 _Battlefield..._

"Law!", Rick calls noticing the ZAFT reinforcements as well.

"Yeah, I know. My anti-ship rifle can take them down at this range, but my suit lacks any long-range sensors that a recon unit have. And I only have a few clips left.", Law said reloading his rifle.

"I'll be of assistance then.", a female voice said.

Law turns and sees the **GAT-X285 Artillery Gundam**.

"Is that you, Saria?", Law asks with a smile.

"That's right. I'll inform you of where the targets are, since my unit possess superior range sensors. Unfortunately the debris field hinders my weapons usefulness.", Saria explains.

"Alright, tell me the coordinates.", Law said readying his rifle.

* * *

 _Bridge of the Minerva..._

It was then that Athrun thought of something. "Captain, how many of the starboard thrusters are still active?"

"What?" Talia said, turning to face the young man.

Durandal nods his head. "Six." she answers. "But even if we use them to get out of here, we'll just be a target again."

"Captain, fire up those thrusters and at the same time, fire all of your still functioning starboard weapons at the asteroid." Athrun orders.

"But-"

"The force of the explosion should push the ship and the surrounding rocks clear of the asteroid."

"If we do that, the Minerva's hull will be further damaged in the process." Arthur argues.

"Our top priority is to get out of this situation." Athrun shot back. "If we stay here, we'll be sitting ducks."

Talia sighs. "He's right. Do it."

"But Captain-"

"Do it Arthur. Prepare to fire all armaments on the starboard side. Fire them simultaneously as we initiate a maximum burn on our starboard thrusters." Talia orders.

Arthur reluctantly nod. "Yes ma'am." He turn to his console. Preparing all starboard armaments for firing."

"When I give the signal, fire the starboard thrusters."

* * *

 _Battlefield - Rey's Team..._

Rey suddenly have a strange sensation in his head and quickly avoids a knife thrown at him. Rey turns to where the knife was thrown, but sees nothing. Suddenly a mobile suit in a resemblance of a ninja appears out of no where. The **GAT-X208 Stealth Gundam** stands on a debris with it's arms cross.

"A Mirage Colloid unit.", Rey notes.

"I'm impressed that you manage to avoid that one.", the pilot said.

Rey notice a Dagger L firing at him from behind. Sayla's ZAKU flies in and fires a shot at the Dagger L destroying it.

"John!", the second Dagger pilot cries.

"Fall back, Miller! Leave these two to me and Henzo. Get the ship!", Scirocco orders.

"Sir!", Miller answers flying towards the Minerva.

Rey quickly chase after him, but the Messala blocks his path with a barrage of beams. Henzo throws a beam kusarigama towards Sayla, which she barely blocks with her beam axe. Rey fires a barrage of missiles from the ZAKU's Blaze Pack, forcing Scirocco on stophis assault and evade. Rey quickly takes the opportunity to shoot down the last Dagger L on his side, which he succeeds.

* * *

 _Battlefield - Sally's Team..._

The Kampher, GOUF, and DOM head towards the Nelson-Class with a ZAFT patrol group behind them.

"Strange, that ship hasn't launched their mobile suits yet.", Sally said.

Suddenly the a Nazca-Class ship behind them explodes.

"What the?!", Gordon shouts in surprise.

"Sniper!", Tristan said drawing his beam sword.

Another Nazca-Class explodes, but this time Sally locates where the shots are coming from. The trio head towards the Artillery's and Calamity's location, but not before the Calamity shoots down the the Laurasia-Class ship.

"You shot down three ships before they could launch any of their mobile suits.", Saria said impressed.

"An easy way to decrease their numbers.", Law said reloading his rifle and grabbing a beam bazooka. "Time to great our company."

Saria grabs a beam gatling gun and follows.

* * *

 _Battlefield - Mathew's Team..._

The three BABI reach the Nelson-Class on their side and notice it has launched one unit.

"They're sending in a single mobile suit?", Joey questions.

The mysterious unit fires it's shoulder cannons at the trio. The three avoids the blasts, but the Laurasia-Class behind them did not get lucky and was hit badly. The ship survived, but is unable to send in their mobile suits or fire back.

"ZAFT patrol group fall back to the PLANTs. You'll just be killed against this monster.", Mathew orders which the ship captain agrees.

"Strike back!", David said firing at the unknown unit, but did little damage to it.

"It'll take more than that to take out my Vengence Gundam!", the pilot, James said as his **GAT-X253 Vengence Gundam** fires again.

"That suit may have the advantage in weapons and armor, but our BABIs have the advantage in speed and maneuverability.", Mathew said as the trio circles the enemy and fire the weapons.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Girty Lue advanced on the trapped Minerva as Rezin.

"Bogey-1, distance: 150." Burt reports.

"All hands, brace for shockwave impact." Talia said. "Starboard thruster at maximum!"

The remaining starboard thrusters of the Minerva activate, pushing the ship against the rocks pinning them. "All starboard weapons, fire!" Arthur orders.

The starboard missile tubes fires off a spread of missiles as the starboard Tristan beam cannon and Isolde triple cannon fires. The explosion threw up rocks into space. Nataly curses as she orders the ship to evade the flying rocks while gunning them down at the same time. The rest of the nearby mobile suits stop fighting and turn to the asteroid. The Minerva, battered but still functional, emerges from the asteroid.

"30 degrees yaw!" Talia orders. "Fire at Bogey-1!"

"Targeting Tannhauser at Bogey-1" Arthur said.

The powerful positron blaster cannon unfolds from the front of the warship as a wave of dust and rock head for the Girty Lue. "Evasive maneuvers! Hard to port!" Nataly orders as the small debris reach her ship.

"Fire!" Talia shouts.

The Tannhauser fires. The beam tearing through the dust cloud, grazing the starboard side of the Girty Lue, damaging it. The Minerva flies past the Girty Lue as smoke pours out of the damaged carrier.

"Damn." Scirocco curse. "To think that they would actually manage turn things around like that..."

Suddenly, Rey fires on the Messala, but Henzo blocks his shots with a large beam shuriken. "We're withdrawing! Nataly, fire the signal flares and tell the other ship to do the same and rendezvous with us!"

* * *

At all sides of the battlefield, flares were shot from the Girty Lue, signaling their pilots to return.

"The ship must have been hit." Law said. "Everyone, time to go."

The Forbidden, Raider, and Calamity along with the newly arrived Stealth, Artillery, and Vengence returns to the Girty Lue.

* * *

 _Bridge of the Minerva..._

"Captain. Bogey-1 and its mobile suits are retreating." Burt reports.

"The Impulse and Lunamaria's ZAKU are critically low on power." Meyrin pause for a moment. "We also lost Shawn and Dale."

Talia sighs. "Ship status?"

"Due to the explosions earlier, Engine Number Two and the port side heat sensors were critically damaged," Arthur answers.

"Captain Gladys, we've done enough," Durandal said. "We need to stop and lick our wounds before planning our next move. Plus I can't risk keeping Representative Athha around here any longer."

The Minerva fires its own signal flares alerting their mobile suit to return. Shinn growls in frustration while Lunamaria breathes heavily from the battle.

* * *

 _Minerva's hallway..._

"I do apologize for everything, Representative.", Durandal said to Cagalli as they, Athrun, and Talia walks down the hallway.

"Don't worry about us. Forgive me, Mister Chairman, but I'm sorry this incident didn't come to a better conclusion.", Cagalli said. "I never expect the Alliance have pilots like them in their ranks. It makes me wonder, why they weren't use in the First Bloody Valentine in the first place."

"It is possible that the Alliance feared their power back then and had no way to control them, until someone who can came along. Although that is a speculation.", Durandal suggests.

"Well it is the only possible explanation.", Cagalli said.

"The ship has finally reestablished contact with the homeland.", Durandal said.

"Apparently rescue teams and investigative units have been dispatched with Armory One. I requested that they send a vessel to rendezvous with us. It'll pick you up and take you to where you want to go.", Talia reports.

"Thank you, captain.", Cagalli said.

"Wouldn't you say we were saved earlier due to his help, captain?", Durandal suggests to Talia looking at Athrun.

"Uh, yes.", Talia said realizing what Durandal meant.

"I was impressed. The experience of a veteran such as yourself.", Durandal said.

"Thank you.", Athrun said before turning to Talia. "I would like to apologize for speaking out of turn, captain."

"You're decision was the correct one.", Talia reassures with a smile. "I thank you."

Both Talia and Durandal leaves Athrun alone with Cagalli.

* * *

Athrun sits alone in the mess hall remembering his involvement in the First Bloody Valentine war and the death people dear to him and his friends; Miguel, Nicol, Flay, Mu, and Natarle.

Athrun snaps out of his thought when he hears the ZAFT pilots and Meyrin walking to the mess hall talking about him.

"Listen, Meyrin whatever his past he..." Luna cut off her speech whilst Meyrin put her hands to her mouth. Meyrin hides behind Rey as the four stands before Athrun. Shinn merely glares.

"Well we were just talking about you Athrun Zala and now here you are." Luna said walking to him. "It's a honor to meet a legendary ace like you here."

"You're mistaken, I'm Alex Dino." Athrun said.

"Is that why you don't pilot mobile suits anymore?" Luna asks. Athrun went uncomfortable at that question.

"Leave him alone Luna, who cares what people from Orb? They don't know anything!" Shinn said snidely as he walks out. Athrun watches Shinn leave in confusion wondering what Shinn have against Orb.

"Excuse me!", Rey salute before following Shinn. Lunamaria salutes as well after thanking Athrun and leaves with Meyrin.

* * *

 _Elsewhere in a ZAFT Space Station..._

"What?! That can't be right!" A supervisor condescend, walking over to his subordinate's work station.

"No, I checked several times." The subordinate states. "It's slight, but it's happening." On the computer screen next to him, there was a diagram Junius Seven's orbit, which was slowly degrading.

"Impossible! It's supposed to be in a stable orbit!"

"Shall we inform the Chairman?"

"Without a doubt, moron! Contact the Minerva immediately!" The supervisor orders.

* * *

 _In the Minerva..._

Shinn walks over to his sister's cell phone and plays the answering call to here her voice.

"Hi, Mayu here. Sorry, I can't talk to you right now..."

* * *

 _In the Girty Lue..._

The same brown hair girl who talked to Law, Rick, and Kagura is holding a similar phone playing the same message.

"...I'll call you back later. Please leave you name after the beep."

The girl closes her phone and falls to sleep.

 **Flashback...**

 **Law takes the injured girl to the ship's medical bay and the doctors starts doing their job. Law looks over her bag and finds her I.D., Mayu Asuka**

* * *

 _In the ruins of Junius Seven..._

A pilot walks out of a building carrying a corpse towards his **ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High Maneuver Type II** branding a logo G.O.D.. Another GINN HMII lands behind him.

"Captain Baron. You are needed at the operation point.", the pilot reports.

"Let me at least pay my final respect to this place in peace.", Baron said.

"But you are needed to do the final preparations of Operation: Break the World. As a member of the Zodiac Thirteen of GOD you have responsibilities.", the pilot said in a more frightened tone.

"You needn't be so scared of me.", Baron said turning to the pilot revealing his face. He bears a resemblance of Athrun Zala, but much older and with a scar on his forehead and right cheek. "I know my duty."

Baron enters his mobile suit with the corpse and departs with the other GiNN following. The name of the building that Baron walked out with the corpse falls to the ground, Zala Residence.


	9. Phase 5: Scars that Won't Heal

**Gundam Seed Destiny Remake**

Phase 5: Scars that Won't Heal

* * *

 _In the ruins of Junius Seven..._

A large numbers of GINN High Maneuver Type II along with a team of purple **MAW-01 Mistrals** are working on an operation.

"Solar wing velocity remains the same."

"Flare level at S3. Estimated arrival time, 30 seconds."

Baron himself personally oversees the operation, which personally disgusts him, but did well in hiding it.

"Hurry! What about unit nine?"

"Yes, almost ready."

"Emitted particle arrival confirmed. Beginning countdown to flare motor activation."

The mobile suits and mobile workers immediately evacuate the area as the countdown starts.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, particle flux detected! Flare motors activated!"

All the flare motors in the area activates and lights up the entire ruins like a christmas tree as Junius Seven starts moving. As Baron watches he looks at the photos of a young Athrun Zala and Lenora Zala.

"Athrun... Lenora... It would appear that a world of blood will stain my cold hands after all this, but despite all that I must move on, until I eliminate my true enemies, but for now I must remain as a loyal soldier of G.O.D.", Baron said sadly as he watches Junius Seven heading for Earth.

* * *

 _In the ZAFT Space Station..._

"Junius Seven has accelerated by an additional two percent."

"It remains on a collision course with Earth, zero, zero, five."

"What in the world happened?"

"Considering its mass, it's unthinkable that it could change course so easily."

* * *

 _In the PLANTS council room..._

"Have You contacted the Chairman on board the Minerva?"

"Are they sure it's headed for Earth?"

"What steps can we take to avoid collision?"

"What'll we do about warning Earth?"

* * *

 _Talia's Quarters..._

The captain rose from her bed, draping her naked body with a blanket and open her the comm. on her desk. "What is it?"

"Captain. I've got the Supreme Council online for Chairman Durandal. Channel one."

Talia looks over to Gilbert on her bed and he responds with a nod.

* * *

 _Thirty Minutes Later..._

"What?! Junius Seven is moving towards Earth?!" Cagalli exclaims in shock and horror. "But how, such a thing is practically impossible."

"I myself have no idea." Durandal admits. "Only that it is in fact moving, at a fast pace and on the most dangerous possible route."

"If it falls... Orb... No, the entire planet..." Cagalli stopped, unable to finish her sentence. Her hand clench at the thought.

"Indeed Princess. Considering that mass I'm sure you already have a good idea that the damage would be catastrophic." Durandal said.

"That PLANTs are doing everything they can to find how this happened as well as how we can avoid a collision." Durandal sigh. "I must apologize for involving you in yet another incident, but I have ordered the Minerva to proceed towards Junius Seven as soon as repairs are finished. Fortunately, we happen to be in close proximity. I hope you understand."

Cagalli nodded. "Of course. This is as grave a concern to us as it is to you. I'll do anything in my power to help." she urgently said.

"I appreciate your offer, Princess. But right now, I ask that you please remain calm. If there's anything you can do, we'll be sure to ask you.", Durandal assures.

"It may be difficult, but we will try to establish direct contact with your nation.", Talia said. "We will also take steps to have a ship to come and pick you up as soon as possible."

"Yes. Thank you.", Cagalli said sadly trying to hold back her tears.

* * *

 _Crew Lounge..._

"Hmm... But how did it start moving?" Vino asks before taking a sip from his drink.

"Maybe a meteorite hit it. Something outside that altered the orbit." Yolan responds.

"So is that thing really on a collision course with Earth?" Shinn asks, drinking some of his beverage and leaning on a wall.

"Yeah." Sayla grimly replies.

Luna sighs. "First the robbery on Armory One, which we have yet to wrap up, and now this. Just what is going on?"

"So what are we going to do when get to Junius Seven?" Tristan asks. "I mean how do we stop a colony? I mean a nuke couldn't do that."

"Simple. We smash it." Rey answers. "By blowing it up by the inside."

"Smash it? How?" Vino asks.

"It's impossible to change it's course in time. If we want to avoid a collision, we have no choice but to smash it to pieces."

"But that thing's huge!" Yolant exclaims. "Even if we do split it half, it has a diameter of at least 8 km!"

"How do you smash something that big?", Vino asks.

"And what about the victims? What about the bodies of those who died?" Meyrin quietly add.

"But... should it manage to hit Earth as one solid piece, there's... no doubt that the planet will be decimated." Rey grim. "If that happens, practically nothing will be left. Neither living nor dead."

"Earth...destroyed?" Vino shivers at the very though.

Everyone was silent for moment, contemplating what would happen. "But, well, I guess it an't be helped, can it?." Yolant muse. " It's beyond our control. But it might end up being easier for us on the PLANTs since it'll eliminate all kinds of hassle." Unknown to anyone Cagalli and Athrun heard it all nearby.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THOSE THINGS?" She yells, startling everyone and robbing them of their focus. "IT CAN"T BE HELPED?" She questions with an angry confused look, as if she could only reject such a reality. "Things will be better? Do you know what'll happen to Earth? How serious this is? Do you know how many people are going to DIE because of this, even if Junius does manage to break up?" She rants, making the Hawke sisters look down with sorrow.

"I'm sorry..." Yolan apologizs, as if he was begging for forgiveness. Cagalli simply growl passively.

"Is this the way you people from ZAFT think?!" Despite her point already being made, Cagalli continued to hammer down furiously. At the same time Shinn felt his very blood boil. He turned his attention towards Cagalli.

"We went through that TERRIBLE WAR!" Cagalli press on. "And we all suffered! I thought things were changing under Chairman Durandal. Is that not the case?!" She finishes. Athrun puts his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"It's not as if Yolant really meant what he said." Shinn calls out. "Can't you even tell the difference?!"

"What was that?!", Cagalli snarls only for Athrun to restrain her.

"Shinn, you should watch what you say." Rey warns with a serious look. Shinn rolls his eyes carelessly, and turns back towards Cagalli.

"Oh, that's right. This person is important, isn't she? She's Orb's Princess, after all." Shinn questions in a derogatory fashion.

"Why you little!" Cagalli growl, trying to step forward, while at the same time Athrun put his hand in front of her and steps forward, finally speaking up.

"It seems you have some sort of grudge against ORB. May I ask why?" Athrun questions, only to have Shinn look at him with a very angry and seriously hateful expression. I hear you used to live there. If you're trying to pick a fight with the Representative for some unrealated, trivial reason, I won't stand for it.", Athrun warns.

"Trivial? I won't allow anyone to call it trivial!" Shinn questions, his voice challenging the Athrun as he stomps forward towards the two. "And unrealted?! You're wrong on that account as well!"

"I'll handle this.", Cagalli silently said to Athrun.

"Alright, but don't do anything foolish.", Athrun whispers back as he lessen his hold on her. Cagalli walks fowards and stand toe-to-toe with Shinn to confront him. "So what's your problem with me?"

"My family was killed because of the Athhas! They believed in the nation, and they believed in your so-called ideals! And in the end, they were killed at Onogoro!" He explains.

Hearing this, Cagalli gasps slightly but regains her posture as Shinn continues. "That's why I'll never believe you! I'll never believe and of your idealism again! I will never believe the nation of ORB! When you said you'd protect the nation's justice did you ever think of how many lives would be lost as a result of you insistence?!"

I don't want someone who doesn't have a clue to talk like she knows everything!", Shinn finishes silently walking past Cagalli and purposely bumping her in the shoulder as he did.

Cagalli thought of what he said and knows what to do and turns to Shinn. "I'll admit I didn't know anything about what happened to your family, but let me tell you this. If you blame and hate me for it then I'll bear the burden, but I warn you to not involve Orb into it.", Cagalli warns.

Shinn turns to Cagalli and sees something strange in her eyes. Instead of looking like human eyes, her irises were one large gradient of gold and black except for a single, small dot in the center of each eye. He stares into that glare for what seemed like hours. This look in their eyes, it wasn't right, even for a coordinator. He didn't know what this was, and despite his bad attitude, it honestly scared him. Both Cagalli and Athrun then leave.

"What the hell is she? She's not human, neither a natural, nor a coordinator." Shinn said to himself only for his crew mates to hear.

* * *

"You should be careful with your SEED factor.", Athrun suggests.

"I know Athrun, but for some reason it's like I can summon it by will instead of it happening at random. I thought only Kira could do that, but that was because of his Ultimate Coordinator genes.", Cagalli said.

* * *

"Shinn... why did you...?" Lunamaria questions, although she was almost at a complete loss for words.

"Because that Princess is a moronic bitch! My family payed the price with their lives because she has to hold onto her precious ideals and principles, which if you remember correctly, didn't even help them out during that last war!" Shinn plants himself down on one of the sofas.

"Oookay."Vino backs off a bit. "Why did you say that thing to her at the end. About her 'not being human'?"

"Oh...that...um. Her eyes...it...it wasn't normal." Shinn exclaims. "Seriously! She had some sort of..glow in their eyes. I can't explain it...well... It was creeping me out, like something you see in a horror movie... honestly"

"What? You serious?" Meyrin questions, leaning forward.

"Yup, deadly serious." Shinn shaking his head in response.

* * *

 _In a private estate on Earth..._

A group of wealthy men sat around a plush, expensive-looking lounge, talking about the looming crisis. "Well then, this is a shocking situation."

"Indeed. A truly unprecedented crisis. The doomsday scenario of Earth."

"I can't help but wonder if someone actually wrote such scenario."

"I've ordered Phantom Pain to investigate that matter." Djibril said to his associates.

"Should we really trust that Jupitarian? He's not the type to hate coordinators and wars. Not only that he is a friend of George Glenn?" Mr. Lorne asked.

"Fear not, for I know of a way to keep him on leash." Djibril answers.

"If you got everything under control why are we meeting Djibril?" Mr. Gradenko asked, an impatient tone in his voice. "I can't imagine the Atlantic Federation and the governments around the world sitting back and letting that thing fall. They're all busy dealing with evacuation issues and plans, should it fall."

Djibril suppressed a smirk. "To be honest, I'm very shocked about what has happened." he said. "Junius Seven? Is this really happening? And why? Those were the first questions that entered my mind as well."

Mr. Hoffesommer lights a cigar at the table he was sitting at. "Forget the prelude, Djibril."

"No, this is precisely whole point." he replies with a smirk. "Given the situation, the whole world will be asking these questions. Then we must provide them with answers. Durandal of the PLANTs has already issued a warning to all Earth Nations and sent the message that he is doing everything within his power to avoid a collision and deal with the situation."

"He was very quick to do so."

"They're panicking as well."

"Perhaps this really was caused naturally." Mr. Lorne muse. "But, if so..."

"No. None of that is important any longer." Djibril interupts. "What's important is what happens after the crisis. When the people search for answers as they weep the answers we provide them will be important. Which is why I have secured us a useful asset." He turned to the door. "Miss Milla."

A young woman in a business dress enters the room. She was an attractive girl, with black eyes and her skin was a dark tan color. She politely bows before the group. "Good afternoon gentlemen. I am Djibril's secretary, Arella Milla."

"Miss Milla will be the public face of the Earth Alliance once this crisis has ended." Djibril said. "Why don't give them a little preview."

"Yes sir." Milla bows before turning to the group. "This is the speech I've prepared should Junius Seven fall and the damage was minimal. 'People of Earth, a terrible tragedy has befallen us. Cities have devastated. Countless lives have lost. A horrible accident... Or at least that's what Chairman Durandal of ZAFT would have you believe. The truth is that is was _not_ an accident. But an attack on us.'" she cleared her throat and smile. "You'll have to wait for the rest, gentlemen."

"Thank you, Miss Ryker." Djibril said with a wave of his hand. "You may leave. I will meet you shortly."

She bows her head before leaving. "As you wish, Lord Djibril."

"Hmph... Where did you find that girl?"

"She's a daughter of a friend of mine. He told me she has a way with people." Djibril muse. "Who better to be the 'Voice of the People' for this war?"

"Impressive Djibril. You've been thinking quite far in advance for this." Gradenko comment. "But I must wonder. You have a-lot a friends you never told us about, why is that?"

"My friends are not good with the public. I'm afraid that is all I can say.", Djibril said nervously but did well to hide it.

"Alright, but given the situation, the damage may be so severe that we may not have the strength to fight a war." Lorne points out.

"That is why I have gathered you here today." Djibril replies. "Escaping and seeking shelter is fine. But immediately afterwards, we should attack, with the plan. I wanted you all to understand this beforehand."

"I see."

"You think aggressively."

"With a growing hatred for the Coordinators the people will be fired up."

"If there are any left, that is." Mr. Lorne sighs. "We'll be uniting them, I imagine. With a love called "hatred".

Gradenko nods. "It appears that everyone approves of the plan, Djibril. We'll meet again after the crisis has ended. Have a detailed plan prepared by then."

"I shall."

Later as his guest leave Milla enters his office.

"I take it everything has gone well?", Milla asks.

"Yes, is Captain Baron made any bold moves?"

"Not quiet."

"That man is really patient, I'll give him that. Have Keys keep a close I on him and if the situation calls for it have my unit delivered to Earth."

"Understood, Djibril, High Executive of G.O.D."

* * *

 _Near Junius Seven with the Minerva..._

"The Voltaire and the Rousseau have taken the Metoer Breakers and gone ahead.", Talia reports to Gilbert.

"Right. We should hurry as well.", Gilbert suggests.

"Have the Earth Alliance Forces taken any action yet?", Arthur asks.

"We have yet to receive word on any action taken by them.", Gilbert answers. "But they won't get there in time anyway even if they do send over vessels from the Moon. The only option they have is to fire nukes from Earth's surface to destroy it. But That'll likely have little effect. I won't do much more than scorch the surface. In any case, Earth is the motherland for us as well. We must do everything we can to deal with this unprecedented danger. What we can do with this ship and what it's equipped with might be limited but I ask that each and every one of you give it your all."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

In her quarters Cagalli was thinking over that Shinn said to her. Athrun walks and finds her in a glum mood. He walks over to comfort her.

"There's no use thinking about it, Cagalli. You knew very well that there would be people like that."

"However... For him to talk of my father in that way!", Cagalli weeps thinking over his death. "My father suffered a great deal over the decisions he made. Yet he..."

"But there's nothing we can do about it. Sometimes there are things just beyond our control. But I'm sure it's overwhelming enough for him to deal with his own feelings.", Athrun said remembering Junius Seven's destruction and his brutal duel with Kira. "You do realize that, don't you, Cagalli?"

Cagalli hugs Athrun and cries.

* * *

 _The Bridge of the Voltaire..._

"Looking at it again, this thing is really huge." Dearka comments as they watch Junius Seven draw closer to Earth.

Commander Yzak Joule look over should at his green coated second-in-command. "Of course it is! We live on one just like it, you know!"

"I'm just telling you that I realize just how big this latest mission of ours is." Dearka replies, heading for the elevator. "We hadn't had one like this, since GENESIS."

"Remembers, we have little time." Yzak calls out. "The Minerva's also on its way. Work effectively!."

"Roger that."

* * *

 _Minerva's bridge..._

Both Athrun and Cagalli enters the bridge as the crew prepare themselves as they approach closer to Junius Seven.

"1200 to Junius Seven."

"Bringing up optical image."

The two look at the image and sees Junius Seven.

"Can you open a line with the Voltaire?", Talia asks.

"No, we can't get a normal line yet!"

"What's the matter, Athrun and Lady Cagalli?", Gilbert asks noticing the two's presence.

"I ask you this, knowing it would be unconventional. Please lend us your spare mobile suits!", Athrun asks, shocking the crew.

"That certainly would be very difficult to do. Do you think I could authorize that, under the circumstances?", Talia replies.

"I understand completely. But given the situation, we can't just watch and do nothing.", Athrun said.

"If you have any spare working machine, then please.", Athurn said.

"I know how you feel, but...",

"Very well. I'll authorize it.", Durandal said interrupting Talia. "Under my authority as Chairman, for special cases."

"Chairman?!"

"This is not a battle situation, Captain.", Durandal said with assurance. "The more machines we can get out there, the better. Plus the skills of two veterans of the previous war might help in case things goes wrong."

* * *

Teams of GuAIZ Rs and ZAKU bodyguards carry the Meteor Breakers towards Junius Seven.

Within a matter of minutes, the teams have start setting up their Breakers, completely oblivious of an enemy presence. Out of nowhere two GuAIZ Rs are suddenly sliced in half destroying them instantly.

"What the...?", Dearka said turning to the explosion and sees what appears to be a gundam in an appearance of a necromancer. Just then the GINNs comes out of hiding at start attacking the defenseless GuAIZ Rs.

"Tch... Keys probably here to keep an eye on me.", Baron mutters noticing Keys appearance.

* * *

Yzak watched the whole thing on screen. "What's going on?! Who do they belong to?!"

"Unknown! No response from the IFF and among them is a Gundam."

"What?!"

* * *

 _Girty Lue..._

"Do you know the the ZAFT are doing?" Nataly asks as they watch the two groups of ZAFT mobile suits battle.

"I'm as confused as you are." Scirocco replies. "But one thing's for sure, this was no coincidence. Have Jason and the Extended board their shuttle to Earth and have White Hope prepare for battle. I have a bad feeling about this. Have them record as mush detail about this as possible and engage if necessary. Have their mobile suits equipped with Gliders."

* * *

 _Minerva..._

"Three minutes until mobile suit launch." Meyrin said over the intercom. "All pilots are to board their machines and remain on standby. I repeat..."

"I know the mission is to support smashing it apart, but whar are we expected to do?" Luna asks Yolant as she reach her ZAKU.

"Well..."

At that moment, Luna spots Athrun and Cagalli boarding the two spare ZAKUs.

"These guys are flying out as well, I'm told. They say for support work like this, the more machines we can get out, the better."

"Really. Well, those two are capable of piloting mobile suits." Luna comment.

"It wasn't easy, but manage to set the OS to your liking.", the chief mechanic, Shawn said to Cagalli wearing a green ZAFT pilot suit.

"Thank you.", Cagalli said entering her unit.

A few minutes later, Sally's Kampher had been loaded onto the catapults. The crews were going through the final launch preparations when Meyrin's voice came over the intercom. "Abort launch immediately! A change in the situation! The Joule Team is engaged with an unknown force at Junius Seven."

"What?! What's going on? Who's attacking Junius Seven?" Sally asks, trying to figure out situation.

"I don't know." Meyrin replies. "We were just told about it and it appears a Gundam is among the attackers."

"Damn. That rules out natural causes." Mathew said. "The attackers must be the ones, who altered the coarse."

"Bogey One also confirmed! Green 25, Delta!"Malik reports.

"Why now of all times?!", Gordon complains.

"In any case." Suiren said. "Arm yourselves with anti-mobile suit weapons, ensure that Junius Seven is broken up before it hits the Earth."

The Core Splendor was launched, followed by the Force Silhouette, the Chest Flyer, and the Leg Flyer. After Shinn's machine had launched, the rest of the machines start launching. Soon, all of the Minerva's mobile suits had been launched, heading for Junius Seven.

* * *

The Joule Team have great difficulty fighting off the attacking GINNs. Yzak have the ship launch the surviving mobile suits their weapons, while the backup team are launched with Yzak in the lead. The GuAIZ Rs and ZAKUs grab their weapons and fire back on the GINNS forcing them on the defensive. During the battle Dearka notice the unknown gundam is missing. A GINN appears behind Dearka's ZAKU as was about to do the finishing blow only for it to be kicked away by Athrun's ZAKU.

Baron's GINN stop and took notice of the saving ZAKUs action. "Could it be?" He flies his unit towards Athrun's ZAKU and tackles him to the far side of the battlefield. "I'll deal with this one.", Baron said to the other GINN pilots.

"Athrun!", Cagalli screams not noticing the unknown Gundam behind her.

"You should worry about yourself, first.", the Keys said as Cagalli froze as its presence.

"Where did he come from?", Cagalli thought in shock.

* * *

 _Athrun's and Baron's duel area..._

The ZAKU draw its ax and strikes the GINN, but the GINN blocks it with its katana.

"It must be fate that we meet, Athrun Zala.", Baron calls out via speaker in a different voice . Athrun was shocked at this, how did the pilot know his name and who he is. "You must be wondering how I know who you are. It's quiet simple for you see your father used that same move on me. "

"You know my father?", Athrun asks in shock.

"Yes, in fact I hate him after what he has done to me.", Baron said. "He thought he finished me off when he kicked straight towards my Moebius cockpit with his GINN, but by some miracle I survived."

"It was a pity that he died before I could kill him myself, but when I learned of his son I found my opportunity again. We're destined to fight as we both hate each other."

The GINN fire its Beam Carbide. Athrun avoids the shots and responds with his.

"Destined to fight, you say? You've given me the reason you hate me, but I have no reason to hate you! "

"I'm not surprised as my identity was never revealed, but for you it's worth telling you. I haven't been satisfied, since I launched a nuke at a certain PLANT."

Suddenly Athrun's world shatters upon hearing those words. Thinking back when Junius Seven was destroyed. Baron smiles evilly as he announce who he is.

"My name is Baron Cancer! The pilot of the Moebius that launched the nuke at Junius Seven!"

Athrun was horrified at those very words. In front of him was his mother's killer. Athrun tighten his fist in anger. "You're that one, who killed mother?"

"That's right, but that's not all. I was also responsible for assassinating George Glenn and Tragedy of Copernicus. In other words I created the steps for the First Bloody Valentine War and now I'm intend to create another and I doubt anyone will believe you on what I just told you."

"Then it was you... You were the one responsible for everything. All the lives lost."

"Yes, they were playthings for me. War is the only thing that can satisfy me. It's to kill my boredom."

Finally Athrun's rage reach it's boiling point at those final words.

* * *

During Cagalli's battling with the unknown Gundam she suddenly have a bad feeling.

'Something's wrong. I have to get over to Athrun fast.' Cagalli thought.

"Ahtrun?", the Keys asks. "I see. He's someone special to you."

'Did he read into my mind?', Cagalli thought in shock.

"It would appear that fate has played an amusing game. All tales have a beginning and an end.", Keys state confusing Cagalli on what he meant.

"For Athrun, the beginning was the day the destruction of Junius Seven stole everything from him."

"What are you talking about?"

"The pilot that launched the nuke stole his home, his friends, his mother and finally his father's sanity. Amid the calamity and the flames that ignored his prayers, his tale began that day. And it would appear that his tale will come to an end."

This shocks Cagalli. "What did you just say?"

"His scars that won't heal has finally ripped open his future is like his father."

As he said those words, Athrun in blind rage charge towards Baron.


	10. Phase 6: The End of the World

**Gundam Seed Destiny Remake**

Phase 6: The End of the World

* * *

In his manor Djibril watches the fight going on as he pets his cat. He then lifts his cat up face-to-face. "Now then Tally, how will things play out?", Djibril said smiling. His cat purrs in agreement. The other screens in Djibril's room lights up revealing a large number of his gundams, but among them was the most intimidating one standing on what appears to be a dragon.

* * *

Eventually the arrival of the Minerva's mobile suit help the Joule team fight back the G.O.D. Meanwhile Athrun continues his duel against Baron Cancer a psychotic killer, while Cagalli face Keys piloting an unknown gundam.

In the Minerva, Talia notice that Bogey One hasn't launched any of their units yet.

* * *

 _Inside the Girty Lue..._

The six White Hope pilots quickly enter their machines as the engineers adds a glider onto the back.

"Remember you're mission is to observe, until I give the order to get involve. If that comes to happen there is a good chance you'll be caught in the atmosphere. The Atmos. Glider will protect you from the pressure and heat as you go down remember that. I'm also having another member to take part of your team. He's new to the group, but a veteran of the first war. I'm sure he'll be a good addition to the team.", Scirocco said before the six machines launch.

* * *

In the ruins of Junius Seven Cagalli was having trouble dealing with Keys, **NN-X06 Necro Gundam**. "What do you mean Athrun's scar has reopened?!", Cagalli asks.

"I suppose I shall tell you, but the question is will you risk telling Athrun the truth I will reveal?", Keys questions before revealing what he means.

Cagalli widen her eyes in horror in what Keys has told her, but before she could ask for more Keys notice that six gundams from the Girty Lue is heading towards his position. "Time for me to go, but I assure you we will meet again, Cagalli Hibiki.", Keys chuckles before disappearing with his gundam in a cloud of smoke. This shocks Cagalli. How did the pilot know her real name?

* * *

Meanwhile Athrun was having no luck with his duel with Baron. Every strikes Athrun makes, Baron easily avoid them as if he could see the future

"You're good, but I'm better.", Baron boasts as his GINN grabs the ZAKU's axe hand and kicks it to the chest. Athrun grunts as he brings his ZAKU back to balance. The ZAKU draws out it's beam assault rifle and fires at the GINN. The GINN easily avoids each shot, but Athun got lucky when one shot hits directly to the chest. The GINN then explodes. Athrun breathes heavily over the fight gazing at the smoke, finally avenging his mother's death the for a second his heart froze when he hears a laugh.

"(Laughs) Guess, I got cocky. I should have been more careful, but oh well. What's done is done.", Baron said as his mobile suit walks out of the smoke, but instead of a GINN it was a Gundam unit. Athrun was in total shock as he recognize that Gundam.

"Is that the Justice?", Athrun asks in shock.

"Ah, that's right. This was once your unit, before you blew it up. My friends were able to salvage it's remains and put it back together better then ever. I introduce to you the **NN-X01 Corrupt Gundam**.", Baron sneers. Before he could proceed any further he stops and sees the White Hope mobile suits heading towards his direction. "Tch! They just had to interfere. No matter. My job is done. We'll meet again, boy." And with that Baron and his Gundam disappears without a trace.

* * *

 _Inside the Minerva's bridge..._

"So those forces are using GINNs?", Gilbert asks.

"Yes. They appear to be the High Maneuver Type 2s. It is most likely the ones missing two months ago from a pirate raid.", Talia answers. "Any mother ship close by?"

"No sign of one.", the radar operator reports.

"But what the hell? Does this mean these guys are responsible for altering Junius Seven's orbit?", Arthur questions. "What fool would do such thing?!

"If that's the case, it's all the more reason why we can't let them drop it on Earth!", Talia said. "Please update the pilots!"

"Yes, ma'am!", Meyrin said.

* * *

Even though the terrorist's most powerful members have vacated the battlefield their grunt units are still giving the Joule Team trouble.

"Who are these guys, anyway?! Even without their Gundam these guys are still giving us trouble!", Dearka curses as the GINN easily avoids his shot.

Yzak flies in and ward of a GINN attacking one of the Meteor Breakers. "The workers are to sontinue with the demolition! If we stop, we're playing right into their hands!" GINN attempts a frontal assault on Yzak as he delivers the order, but Yzak sees him in time and quickly shoots the GINN down.

One of the GINNs hide behind a debris to reload it's weapon and waiting for any daredevil ZAFT pilot to follow him. Mathew, David, and Joey saw through his plan. The three BABIs form a triangle and fires the chest cannon destroying the debris and the unsuspecting GINN.

Sally in her Kampher sees a GINN heading towards her attempting to crush her cockpit by using the Beam Cabine as a club having used up its ammunition. Sally blocks the attack with a ZAKU's rifle and is caught deadlock. Sally reaches for the Sturm Faust on the knee and fires it straight towards the GINNs cockpit destroying it.

Sally then notice her radar alerting her of six units heading to the battlefield. She turns and sees the Forbidden, Raider, Calamity, Artillery, Stealth, and Vengeance.

"Great! Those guys!"

* * *

"Hey, hey! What going on here? Is there a civil war going on?", Rick jokes.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that the two sides are violating the dead by fighting here.", Henzo states.

"In any case, we're just here to observe and see what's going on. Don't engage unless necessary.", Law orders.

* * *

Nearby Shinn sees them. "Tch! It's them!" Shinn then charges straight towards them.

"We'll get those six today!", Lunamaria said following him.

"Those machines are not our objective!", Rey objects.

"I know that! But there's a good chance they'll attack us. Unless we get rid of them, we won't get any work done, will we?!"

With that Rey reluctantly agrees, but still have a bad feeling.

* * *

 _Minerva's bridge..._

"Junius Seven's descent angle has increased by 1.5! Four percent acceleration!"

"Shinn has spotted Bogey One's mobile suits and has moved to engage them!", Meyrin reports.

"Are they attacking?", Talia asks.

"No, they're just standing there. Just watching.", Meyrin answers. Talia then realise what those six are doing they are observing the situation and to see what is going on. Shinn's attack on them would provoke them and give them the wrong idea. "Call, Shinn! Tell him not to engage those six!" Unfortunately the order came too late.

* * *

 _Junius Seven..._

The Impulse open fire on the six, but the Stealth Gundam blocks the shot with it's beam shuriken.

"I've seen and fought many young pilots, but this one is by far the most reckless.", Law said as his Calamity fires its shoulder cannons.

Thank's to Shinn's recklessness the two-way battle has become a three-way battle. This makes it more difficult for ZAFT to use their Meteor Breakers.

* * *

 _Minerva's Bridge..._

"Sorry, captain. But Shinn has engaged the enemy and now the battle has become a three-way.", Meyrin apologizes.

Talia then turns to Durandal. "Mr. Chairman. What is your assessment of Bogey One's current involvement?"

"Hm?"

"Pirates? Or part of the Earth Forces?"

"Mm... That's a difficult one. I would rather not get into a battle with the Earth Forces."

"There's no saying what it could trigger, after all."

"But the situation has changed."

"Yes."

"In this emergency situation, if they declare themselves to be with the Earth Forces or associated with the Earth Forces, bettling them here would be meaningless."

"On the contrary, after what Shinn did, they could be interpreting our actions as protecting those GINNs."

This shocks the crew after hearing what Gilbert said.

"It can't be helped. If those machines happened to be Daggers you'd be suspicious of the Earth Forces and their participation, wouldn't you?"

"Can we get in touch with Bogey One?"

"If we use the International Rescue Channel."

"Then try reaching them using that channel. Make it clear to them that we are making every effort to crush Junius Seven and stop it from falling to Earth."

* * *

 _In the battlefield..._

Yzak's Slash ZAKU Phantom draws out it's beam pole-axe and cuts down two GINNs with great skill.

Athrun eventually returns to the battlefield after recovering over what transpired with Baron and assist with the defense. With great skill he easily disarmed two GINNs and fought the Artillery Gundam to a standstill.

Lunamaria's ZAKU face off against Kagura's Rot Forbidden Gundam, but like last time was having great difficulty against her. As the battle rages on the people on Earth watch news report of Junius Seven falling to the planet.

President Copeland move to the press conference to reveal the news.

"I must inform you all of a very serious situation.", Copeland announce. "As rumored, Junius Seven has drifted out of its orbit and is currently approaching Earth."

* * *

 _In Argentina..._

A shadowed group watch the news.

"It looks like Djibril's puppet is doing his job."

"Indeed and once word spread that the coordinators are responsible for this the world will enter a bloodlust."

"Have our forces retreated to the safe zones?", the one in the center with glowing green eyes question in a robotic tone.

"Indeed they have?"

"Good, once the colony enter the atmosphere have all out bases activate the barriers.", the being said before leaving. "By the way have the descendants of the Americans...?"

"Fear not, sir. They will suspect G.O.D. in responsible for this. Thanks to our double agents Djibril and Baron Cancer."

"Good with any luck they will eliminate the traitors once they return to Earth before we make our move."

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Marshall Islands..._

Reverend Malchio, Caridad Yamato, and Lacus Clyne watches the news of the event.

"The Orb government has formed an alliance with the governments of the world and has discussed the best way to deal with the situation.", Unato announce. "Unfortunately, given the lack of time we have yet to come up with an effective solution."

* * *

 _Junius Seven..._

The ZAFT forces were able to start the surviving Meteor Breakers, while in the Girty Lue Damien receive a message from the Minerva of the situation at hand.

The commander of the operation notice the colony breaking apart and moves in the destroy the remaining Meteor Breakers. Dearka's ZAKU spots him and fire his cannon, but the unit avoid the shot with a loss of a leg.

"Hurry! If we take our sweet time, it'll be too late even it we can get it to split!", Yzak said.

Although the Artillery Gundam mainly serves as a long-range unit, it proves to hold it's own in close combat against Athrun's ZAKU.

Luna fires her beam rifle, but Kagura easily deflect the shots with her katana.

Rey successfully shoots down a GINN HM II just in time for the ZAFT team to start another Meteor Breaker.

This got the colony to split in half.

"Great! We did it!", Dearka cheers. The three sides stop fighting as they watch the colony separate. Unfortunately half of it it still falling to Earth.

"We're not done yet!" Athrun said heading for the falling piece. "We need to break it into smaller pieces."

Both Yzak and Dearka were surprised to hear Athrun's voice. "Bastard! What the hell are you doing here?!" Yzak angrily asked.

"That's not important right now!" Athrun replied. "We must continue with our mission!"

"I know that." Yzak smirks happy to hear that Athrun haven't changed..

Dearka and Shiho grabs a fallen Breaker as Yzak and Athrun flew cover for them. "You haven't changed, Yzak." Athrun commented as they travel.

"Neither have you!"

Dearka fix his neck and groans. "Here we go again."

A group of insurgents rose up from behind a large slab of rock, ambushing the group as they reached the drill site. Both Athrun and Yzak immediately start their counterattack.

Yzak swung his beam axe in a wide arc, slicing a GINN in half and hacking the legs off another. The third fired on him, but Yzak was faster, dodging the beams and stabbing the GINN through the head with a beam saber.

Athrun guns down two GINNs when a third rushed him. Athrun grabs one of his grenades. Just as the GINN reach him, Athrun slams the grenade into the GINN's eye slit, just left of the monoeye. Athrun pulls back just before the grenade exploding, taking out the GINN. Dearka fired his gun launcher at last two of GINNs the group, destroying them as Shiho set up the Breaker.

More shows up. "Yzak!", Ahturn shouts spotting them.

"Shut up! I'm the one in command here! Stop giving orders!" Yzak said cutting down another GINN. "You damn civilian!"

A GINN caught Athrun by surprise, but before it could strike Athrun down, Cagalli in her ZAKU destroys it first.

Shinn arrives to assist, but was left awestruck at the skills of veteran pilots.

"So these are the abilities of the survivors of Jachin Due?"

The Meteor Breaker, along with several more, activated, tearing through the colony. Chucks broke away from Junius Seven. Reducing it's size even more. But it still wasn't enough.

"Shinn! What are you doing?! We're not finished with our mission yet!", Athrun said snapping Shinn out of his awe.

* * *

The Girty Lue fire off it's retreat flares. Alerting the White Hope members to return.

Aboard the Minerva, the crew let out a sigh of relief. "Looks like they finally believe us." Durandal comments.

"That may be true, or there could be another reason." Talia said.

"Another reason?"

"The Altitude." she replies. "If we continue to fall with Junius Seven, the ship won't be able to escape Earth's gravity." Talia sighs. "We must decide now what lives we cannot afford to lose. Who we can save, and who we cannot." Talia turns to Durandal. "I'm sorry to have to bring this up under the circumstances, but please make your way over to the Voltaire. The Minerva will now descend into the atmosphere and continue with the demolition of the object with the Tannhauser."

"What?!" Arthur said completely stunned. "You can't mean...!"

"I don't know how muct more we can do, but it wouldn't be right if we didn't try everything we could."

"Talia. However..."

"I'm a woman with lots of luck. Please trust me."

"All right. Thank you, Talia." Durandal solemnly said, rising from his seat. "I appreciate it."

"Thank you." Talia salutes him. "Now, please hurry, Mr. Chairman."

"Inform the Voltaire that the Chairman is transferring to their ship. And fire the retreat flares." Talia orders.

* * *

The Minerva fire it's flares as text messages appear on the consoles of the ZAFT mobile suits. "It's time to withdraw. We're getting too close to the atmosphere." Sally said. "All forces withdraw. The Minerva's going to try to break it up further with it's main cannon."

The survivors of the ZAFT fleet withdrew to their ships as Minerva pilots head back to the Minerva. Shinn was heading for the Minerva with them when he caught Athrun and Cagalli setting up a Meteor Breaker.

"What are you doing?!" Shinn asks as he rush to their position. "Orders have been given for us to return! You should've received the notice!"

"We notice. You'd better hurry on back." Cagalli replies.

"Firing from a distance there's a greater margin for error even with the Minerva's main cannon!" Athrun adds. "So if we can at least get this one going..."

Beams suddenly hit the ground near the Breaker. "NO!" Sato roars as he lead a trio of GINNs towards the group. "I won't let you stop it! AMS (Automatic Mobile Suits) destroy the worms, I'll deal with the Breaker!"

The trio quickly arm themselves with close-range weapons as Sato fire on the Breaker.

"My daughter's tombstone must be dropped and burned for the this world to change!" one pilot scream as he raced towards the trio.

"I don't care!" Cagalli screams back as she head for the GINN. "I won't let you bring down Junius Seven! Such a tragedy must never be unleashed on the world again!" She slice the GINN in half at the waist with her beam axe. "I will not let the world suffer for the sake of your vengeance."

"His daughter? Who are these guys?" Shinn ask.

"I thought so. Only one group would be insane enough to do this. The diehard fanatics of Patrick Zala." Cagalli grimly answer. "The maniacs that believe that the only way for Coordinators to live safely is to get rid of every last Natural. They're no better than Blue Cosmos."

"You bastard! Don't you dare compare us to them!" an insurgent shouts, racing towards Cagalli with his sword. Athrun quickly shoots it down before fighting Sato.

"Why have you forgotten the sorrow of the lives mercilessly thrown away here?! Why do you live in a fabricated world, laughing with those who caused this?! Have you all forgotten our mission that our creators have given us?", Sato rants as he continue his clash with Athrun. "Tricked by the cowardly successors of Clyne ZAFT has change for the worse and now we are declared worthless! Even if he was a fake the path of Patrick Zala is the one and only path!"

Athrun widen his eyes in shock and horror on what he just heard. His father he has known after the Bloody Valentine was an imposter all this time. If that was the case, what has become of his real father.

The second last GINN lunge at Shinn with his sword. Shinn sidestep the GINN and hacks off it's sword arm. But that didn't stop the pilot. The GINN jump Shinn, wrapping it's legs around the Impulse. A moment later, the GINN self-destruct, throwing Shinn back, but not before the pilot screams. "Long live the Neo Nazis!"

"Shinn!" Athrun call out.

At that very moment, torso of the GINN hit the Meteor Breaker, triggering it. The drill descends into Junius Seven. But nothing happen...

* * *

 _The Minerva..._

"Initiating Descent Sequence Phase Two." Arthur said as the Minerva's wings fold as it enters the atmosphere.

"What about the Impulse and the two ZAKUs?" Talia asks.

"I can't locate them, ma'am" Meyrin report.

* * *

"They'll suffer this time! The Descendants of the Americans will feel our creator's wrath!" Sato screams as he grabs the leg of Athrun's ZAKU, pulling him down.

"Descendants of the Americans? Does he mean the Atlantic Federation? What do they have to do with this?", Cagalli question.

Suddenly, Shinn appears, slicing the leg off with his beam saber and kicking Sato to the surface of Junius Seven.

"Hail, Sturm!", Sato screams as his unit crash and explode.

Shinn grabs the ZAKU and head for the Minerva alongside Cagalli. At that very moment, a massive crack formed from where the last Breaker had gone through. Splitting the quarter of the colony in two.

Athrun, Shinn and Cagalli struggle to reach the Minerva, but gravity's pull was too strong and the three fall to Earth.

Nearby 'Baron Cancer' watches the three falling to Earth. "If you survive this then we will meet again... son."

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Marshall Islands..._

"Now hurry up everyone." Lacus calmly said, helping Caridad and Reverend Malchio usher the children into the shelter under the church.

"What is it? Where are we going?" one child asks.

"Oh I know! Shopping, right?!" a little girl asks.

"I still want to play." another said.

Lacus glance at the deck of their house, expecting Kira to be there. But he wasn't. The smile dropped from her face. "Kira?" she calls out, searching for him.

Lacus quickly spots him. Kira was standing on the beach. Watching the first pieces of Junius Seven streak across the sky.


End file.
